


Winter Brings French Transfer Students

by Combination_of_Souls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Past, Eren Is a Tease, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Groping, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Scenting, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_of_Souls/pseuds/Combination_of_Souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story where Eren goes to a fancy private school and he's in denial - sort of. Levi is the French transfer student and he pretends he can't speak English... Eren is fluent in French so he's assigned as translator and bam! Falls in love! Smut ensues! Oh yeah Mikasa is kinda bitchy in this sorry. </p><p>Or that one fic where Eren is popular and Levi just doesn't give a fuck about what other people say.</p><p>But Levi isn't who he seems to be, and neither is Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing omegaverse so please bear with me if it's a bit awkward at first, and yeah! the dialogue parts that are in italics is when Levi and Eren are speaking in French! I'm too lazy to google translate everything so that's what's gonna happen. And yeah. Don't expect me to update regularly.

I’m sitting in the back of the room, surrounded by my friends. Mikasa, my girlfriend, sits beside me, and Armin is on my other side. All around us are the rest of our friends, and then the rest of the class.

It’s always been this way. Me in the centre of the crowd, with Mikasa and Armin by my side. Before, it was only as friends, but after Mikasa and I started dating three months ago, things have been –

Different.

I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like something is wrong. Like suddenly the whole world has tilted, throwing everyone off-course.

But that’s just me, right? Because from the beginning, this was how it was meant to be, the perfect high-school story. I’m the main character, and the main character always needs an attractive girlfriend, right? And that’s who Mikasa is, my girlfriend. Friend. Girl. Friend that’s a girl?

“Eren, what’s wrong?”

Hmm? I wake from my stupor, and end up face-to-face with Mikasa.

“Nothing, Mikasa.”

She frowns and searches my face for any signs that I might be lying. And she finds none. Over the years, I’ve mastered all of my tell-tale signs, and now I’m an expert at lying.

“You looked constipated, Eren!” Jean bleats. I glare at him and flip him off. Fucking horse-face. The only reason I tolerate him is because Armin’s in love with him.

Jean’s currently sitting with his arm around said blond’s shoulders, and I shoot Armin a look that says, _r_ _eally, Ar?_  

He only shrugs back, as if to say, _w_ _hat can I do?_ and returns to chatting with Annie, the short blonde Alpha from the wrestling team.

Just then, our homeroom teacher, Nile Dok, that dick, walks in with a short, raven haired boy sporting a military style undercut in tow. The raven is wearing the school uniform, a pair of form-fitting khaki pants, a forest green sweater with the school crest on the breast pocket over a white undershirt, a black tie and loafers. I spare one glance at the duo before returning to my phone screen. People pause in their gossiping for a short moment to examine the two newcomers, and then return to whatever they were doing before.

Dok walks up to his desk, grabs a pen, and slaps the desk with an echoing smack. The effect is immediate, as everyone shuts up and looks at him.

“Listen up, you fuckers!” no one’s surprised at the teacher for swearing, as we’re all used to it by now. “You have a new transfer student from France! Levi doesn’t speak English, so don’t try to make fun of him behind his back too much.”  A quiet snicker passes the room at that. “Anyways, he’s going to stay with us for seven months, until the school year ends. Got that?”

The room is filled with a chorus of yes sirs soon after. I remain quiet, my attention still fixed on my phone. This shit is none of my business.

“Mr. Jaeger!”  I finally lift my eyes at my name, only to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes. Darn. So Dok caught me not paying attention?

“Yes, Dok?” I reply sweetly. The man narrows his eyes at my using his name so casually, but then seems to remember who he’s talking to. My father is one of the most respected people in Trost, and anyone that disrespects anyone from his family is up for trouble.

“You are fluent in French, yes?” I start at his question. What is he up to?

“Why?” I lean back in my chair and plop my feet on my desk. I love pushing Dok to the very edges of his frayed self-control, watching as he tries to conceal his anger in front of the other students.

“I want you to be Mr. Ackerman’s  guide for his time here, since I heard from Mme. Ral that you are, in fact, fluent in French. So this should be no problem for you and your _friends_ , right?” Is this man serious?

“You’re fucking with me here, Dok, right?” I drawl.

“No, Eren. In fact, I already told Headmaster Pixis about the changes in your schedule. You are going to share every class with him of course.” Is that fucker smirking right now? I swear to god he’s smirking at me! That asshole!

“And you did all of this without my knowing?” I growl. I’m not playing around anymore.

A nod from Dok.

“Fuck!” I curse. Armin lets out a small gasp and smacks my arm, hard.

“Mr. Jaeger! Language!” Dok snaps. I stand up abruptly, and kick my chair away. Then I proceed to pack up my bag and walk to the door. I’ve had enough of this nonsense.

“Jaeger! Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  Dok yells. I ignore him and continue making my way to the door where that raven haired boy is standing. When I get close enough, a whiff of his scent tells me he’s an omega. Interesting.

But he’s blocking the way, and I’ve played nice far too long for one day. “Move,” I growl, using the alpha tone that usually makes Omegas drop to their submissive knees. Call me a cheater, I don’t fucking care.

So I’m more than surprised when the raven flicks his hair out of silver-grey eyes and whispers, _“Make me.”_

His voice though. It’s not fucking fair for anyone to have a voice like that, let alone any Omega. Those two words stir up something primal within me, something that tells me to _take, mate, claim_ this creature in front of me. Without thinking, I let out a low snarl, a sound that I didn’t even know I could make, and take a pace forwards.

In return, the raven takes a step back, and the door is pressing against his back. I plant my hands on the door beside his face so that I’ve effectively caged him in. And I lower my face so that we are eye-to-eye, and is it just my imagination or did he lick his lips?

 _“What’s your name?”_ Fuck, my voice sounds so hoarse.

Unwavering eyes stare back into mine as he replies, _“Levi.”_

A moment passes by between us until he opens his mouth and draws my attention to those pink lips, and in that moment I want to kiss him, feel those lips against mine. _“I already know yours, brat. Eren.”_

I stare at his slightly flushed face for a moment longer, before ripping myself away from that hypnotizing gaze, and drop my hands from where they were. It was as if for a moment, we weren’t in a classroom, and there was no one but us.

And I…

I almost kissed him.

A boy! I almost kissed a fucking guy!

I stride across the room to where Dok is standing stock-still with that stupid smirk still on his face. “I’ll do it,” I growl.

“Hmm? Do what?” he dare mock me?

“I said, I’ll fucking do it! Give me my new schedule.” I snarl. And soon enough, in my hands is a piece of  paper with my new schedule – the one that I share with Levi. Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. Ackerman Levi. I let those two words echo in my head for a moment, liking how they went together.  And then, from nowhere, a thought came into my head.

 _Levi_ _Jaeger. Now doesn’t that sound nice?_

Fuck. I’m so fucked.

 

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

The rest of the morning passes without too much commotion. I try to steer clear of my friends, and that works well because the only classes I share with any of them are all in the afternoon. That gives me plenty of time to come up with excuses for my weird behaviour in the morning. Of course, it doesn’t help matters that I’m _Eren_ fucking _Jaeger_ , so the entire school is buzzing with gossip by second period.

Levi doesn’t help either. He pretends like nothing had happened between us, only talking to me when I need to translate something for him. Otherwise he’s acting like a stranger. Weird.

Every class that we walk into together is full of pointed whispers and stares, and I ignore them because I’m used to it. Levi just glares at everyone until they shut up. I’ve honestly never met an Omega like him, and it just intrigues me so much to the point that I find myself asking questions.

_“How old are you?”_

A pause. Then a short, clipped answer. _“Fifteen,”_

I grunt. _“Where do you live?”_

 _“As of yesterday, a hotel,”_ is his curt reply.

 _“You know that’s not what I meant, Levi,”_ I glare at him. And he glares right back.

_“Stop asking me annoying questions, brat.”_

_“If you answer them I’ll stop bothering you.”_ I reply.

_“I don’t owe you anything to answer.”_

_“Jeez man, why you so uptight?”_  Suddenly Levi’s pushing out of his chair and walking away. 

“ _Hey, Levi wait! Where are you going?”_ I make move to follow, but a cold glare from Levi stops me in my tracks. Did I really piss him off that much?

And then he’s turning his back on me. Moments later, the classroom door slams shut behind his receding figure.

Fuck. How did I fuck up? I comb my fingers through my messy hair, and ruffle it until there’s a brown halo around my head. Nasty habit of mine.

“Eren?” I look for the source of the sound, and from the door Ms. Zoe, the science teacher with glasses that closely resemble goggles and dark brown hair that's always tied up into a messy ponytail, is waving at me with both arms.

“Ms. Zoe?” I stand up from my seat and walk towards her.

“Eren! I just saw Levi run down the hallway without you, so I came to ask what happened?” she explains, her already large eyes getting impossibly bigger when she sniffs my scent. “Eren! Is that Levi’s scent?”

“Uhh, yeah. It just – happened.” I ruffle the back of my head with one hand. Ms. Zoe lets out a small squeal that catches the attention of the other kids in study hall.

“Eren! That kind of thing doesn’t _just happen!_ Levi doesn’t let anyone get within arm’s length, let alone close enough to spread his scent! You, child, are a miracle!” she shrieks.

“Umm, Ms. Zoe-” I start, but she cuts me off.

“Just Hanji is fine, dear.”

“Can you tell me which direction Levi was heading?” I got him that worked up, so it’s my job to get him back.

“In fact, I can tell you exactly where he went! Whenever Levi gets stressed, he tends to go up high. I don’t know why, maybe it calms his nerves. So, he must be at-”

“the roof!” I cut her off.

She beams. “Exactly! Off you go! I’ll write the two of you a pass so you don’t get questioned!”

“Thanks, Ms. – err – Hanji!”

“Anytime, Eren!”

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

 

The roof of the main building has a lock, but when I get there, someone has already picked it for me. Levi, I presume. I open the door slightly to confirm my suspicions, and there he is.

Levi’s back is to me, and I openly ogle at his wonderful ass. It’s absolutely sinful. No one should be able to have an ass like that.

 _“Fucking shitty glasses, what are you doing here?”_ I jump at his voice. Thankfully, Levi hasn’t turned around.

 _“Um. I’m sorry Levi if I made you uncomfortable back in the classroom,”_ I tell him.

Levi turns around. When he sees me, he lets out a soft breath through his nose. _“Did shitty glasses tell you where to find me?”_

_“If you mean Ms. Zoe, then yes. She told me you would be on the roof.”_

He stands there, as if he’s waiting for something. And me being the stupid jock that I am, grins stupidly back. _"They,"_ he says after a long pause.

 _"What?"_ I scratch the back of my neck in confusion.

_"They, not her. Hanji is non-binary."_

My eyes widen as realization sets in _"Shit! I fucked up!"_

 _"Yes you did,"_ Levi replies. And as if he's hesitating, he adds, _“Are you coming out or not, brat?”_  

 _“Coming!”_ I reply. And soon enough I’m stepping out into the cold December weather and closing the door behind me. There’s a click as the locking mechanism is triggered.

 _“Uh Levi?”_ I start cautiously.

_“What?”_

_“Why does that door not have a handle?”_

A pause. _“What?”_

 _“Levi – I think we’re locked out!”_ I yell frantically. Fuck! Why didn’t I think of that?

“Eren what the fuck?” Levi yells. Wait. Did he just –

“Levi you know English?!” I screech.

“Eren, listen to me, that’s not the matter here, we have to-”

I cut him off. “You knew how to speak English but you made me go through the trouble of translating French? Do you know how much of a pain in the ass that is? How dare you?”  I’m yelling in his face by now, and I can see the faint flush on his cheeks, the flecks of blue in his eyes, and the individual hairs in his thin eyebrows.

“Fuck, Eren! Let me explain!” he protests, pushing me away. But I refuse to move from where I am, and Levi gives up.

“Explain, then.”

“It’s just easier for me if people think that I don’t know how to speak their language. Also, do you know how much people reveal right in front of you if they think you can’t understand them?” Levi looks up into my eyes, as if he’s trying to read something in them. “Besides, there’s a reason I don’t speak English in front of other people.”

I open my mouth to ask why, but he clamps a cold hand over my lips. “It’s a personal reason, Eren. Even if you ask, I wouldn’t be able to answer you. Do you get it now?”

I pause. It does kind of make sense, in a way. When I nod, Levi removes his hand from my mouth. “But why did you speak English just now?”

“It slipped.” I guess that’s the only explanation I’m going to get today.

I make way to the edge of the roof, where a railing wraps itself around the perimeter of the roof. I grasp the railing with both hands and lean outwards so my face is over the edge. A gust of cold wind blows in my face, stinging my skin. “Levi, can I ask you a question?”

“Depends.”

I turn around so my back is pressing onto the rail, and I’m facing Levi. “Why do you like high places?”

“Fucking shitty glasses told you, didn’t she?” A soft snort.

“That’s not answering the question, Levi,” I retaliate. If he’s not going to answer my question, I’m not answering his.

Silence from the other boy. I let my head drop and I’m staring at my shoes. A moment passes, and another. We’re both standing there in silence.

“It comforts me.” I snap my head up at the sound of his voice. “I like being able to see everything from high up. I think I might have been a bird in a previous life.”

“Do you realize how ironic that sounds, coming from a guy as short as you are?” I snort. Levi glares at me, and smacks me upside the head.

“Ow!” I protest.

“You deserved it.”

I don’t reply. This moment seems to perfect to ruin. If I open my mouth, I’ll just fuck everything up with my blabber.

“Eren?”

“Hmm,” a noise made in recognition of my named being called.

“You realize that we’re still locked out?”

“Fuck! Levi, why didn’t you remind me?” I sputter.

“I did, just now,” is he smirking right now?

“This is not funny! We have to eat lunch! Plus, we have PE after this, and I can’t miss that! Not ever!” I protest.

He doesn’t reply for a moment, just standing there and looking at me from a distance. That’s when I notice how attractive he really is.

Dark hair as black as midnight falling in hooded silver eyes, sharp cheekbones and thin pink lips, and a cute, pert nose to top all of that off. And even though his stature is short, you can tell that he works out under all those winter clothes. Toned limbs and a nice ass.

Levi is unusual for an omega.

“Eren?” I snap out of my daze.

“Yeah, Levi?”

“Call someone.”

“What?”

He sighs and rubs his temples with his fingers. “Call one of your friends to open the door from the other side.”

Oh. “Okay. I have just the person.”

I turn away from Levi to scroll down my contacts. Marco has Home Ec right now, and that’s on the floor right beneath us, so he could get us.

I call him. He doesn’t pick up. One by one, I go through my contacts, but none of them pick up. Either they’re ignoring me, or their phones are on mute. And then only Mikasa is left.

I sigh. I really didn’t want to resort to calling her – she can get _so_ overprotective sometimes. But right now, I don’t really have a choice…

She picks up on the first ring. “Eren? Why are you calling me during class?”

“Aha. Long story. Anyways, can you come open the door to the roof of the main building right now? Tell the teacher that you have to go to the washroom or something?” I try to banish the nervousness from my tone, but some of it leaks through.

“Okay, Eren.” Thank god she understands. “But you owe me an explanation later,” she adds.

“Whatever.” I end the call. “Whew.”

“Someone’s coming?” Levi asks me.

“Yep! Don’t worry, Mikasa doesn’t lie.” I assure him.

“Tch. Whatever.”

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

The door opens, and I rush to hug Mikasa for her troubles. “Thank goodness you’re here! I was freezing my balls off!”

She pushes me off, and I land on my ass with an oof. “That’s what you get for making me miss class,” she retorts.

While I’m giving her puppy eyes, she ignores me to stare at Levi, who’s standing behind me with his arms crossed. “You’re the French guy that everyone’s talking about,” she glares at him.

I translate because Levi’s still keeping his act up.

“Oui.” I don’t have to translate that much.

They glare each other for a while more before Mikasa makes her way back into the building. I share a look with Levi like _what can I do?_ Then we both follow her close behind.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a fool of himself multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! over three hundred hits and forty kudos! Thank you very much!! :)

I would like to say that the rest of the day went by without a hitch. But who am I kidding? Of course Jean and his lackeys, Ymir and Reiner had to interrogate me during lunch. As soon as I had set my butt on the bench at our table, they crowded around me like bloodhounds, sniffing out everything that had happened in the morning.

“Eren, why did you agree to be the French kid’s slave?” Jean questions.

“None of your business,” I reply with my sandwich in my mouth. Pieces of bread and ham fall out with each word, and Armin makes a face at me.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Mikasa scolds from my right. I scoff. Is she my mother or my girlfriend?

“Yes, mother,” I retort. She scowls and smacks me upside the head, just like Levi.

“What’s that?” Armin asks. I turn around, confused. Did I say something?

“Armin, what do you mean?”

“You just said, just like Levi, after Mikasa smacked you!” he accuses me. His baby blue eyes are full of suspicion as he peers up at me from under blonde bangs.

Fuck. Did I actually say that out loud without thinking? My face unceremoniously flushes red as I try to make amends. “I-I mean, Levi smacked me in the head after I-” but then I’m cut off, for what, the fifth time today?

“Whatever, Eren. Let’s all just eat our lunch,” Mikasa intervenes. Thank the lord for her being on my side. I glance sideways at Mikasa, but her expression is unreadable.

We eat mostly in silence until the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. As soon as I hear the familiar ring, I make a beeline to my next class, which is PE.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

We have a new PE teacher. That’s the first thing I notice as soon as I walk into the gym. He’s tall and blond, with these big ass eyebrows. Built like fucking Captain America. But what in the ever loving fuck happened to Coach Zacharias?

I stand next to Jean as we wait for our instructions. I was right. This guy is a Captain America incarnate in real life.

“Hello. My name is Coach Smith, and I am filling in for Coach Zacharias, a close friend of mine, while he is taking a long, but deserved vacation in Africa for the next three months. So I’ll be here for as long as he’ll be gone. Now that my introduction is finished, all of you can take two laps on the field outside for a warm-up,” he says. Straight to the point, huh? Thank goodness he’s not one of those teachers that preach about sportsmanship and trying your best. I mean all of that is well and good, but we all know that no one eats that bullshit.

But really? Two laps outside, in December? Is he fucking mental? We’re going to be freezing our dicks off, running in that weather!

When I get outside, I shiver automatically as my body tries to adjust to the new temperature. This is going to be hell.

As usual, I pace myself in the first lap, and by the time I’m done with that, I’m barely even winded. Then I sprint the second lap. I love the feeling of the wind rushing in my face; the echoing slaps of my runners on the concrete, and I welcome the burn in my lungs and legs as I push myself harder, faster, stronger.

Soon enough, I’m nearly at the front of the class, and the only sight in front of me is a boy, a short one at that, with hair as black as dark chocolate. Levi. I grin and urge my legs to go even faster, dreaming of the moment I pass the raven, when I would look back with a grin and see Levi’s expression.

But as soon as I get close enough, Levi speeds up even _more_ , which seems impossible, but he does it, and all of my fantasies of beating him are crushed. Who can even run that fast? That’s not even humanly possible!

I try to speed up, but I’m not fast enough to catch the raven.

At the end of the lap, I slow down to a jog, and bend over in pain as a cramp takes over. Fuck, I’ve never had to sprint that fast for a warm-up lap! I blame Levi.

Just then, Jean finishes, and he jogs up to me. “Fuck, Eren! You were running like the devil himself was on your heels!” he slaps me on the back and I glare at him. “Where do you think Levi learned to run like that? I’ve never seen anyone that short go so fast!”

“The fuck if I know, horse-face! Leave me alone so I can bask in my shame, you fucker,” I growl. Jean retrieves his hand and takes a step back with both arms raised.

“Jeez, dude! Chill, it’s just a warm-up lap! The world’s not ending just because you couldn’t beat a midget at running,” Jean scolds me. I grimace back.

 _“Jean’s right,”_ I whip my head around to see Levi smirking at me, both arms crossed over his chest. He doesn’t even look a bit tired, that jerk!

 _“The fuck if he’s right,”_ I bite out.

 _“You just don’t want to admit that a French guy just outran you,”_ he smirks again, and I snarl at that.

“Hey, uh, Eren?” I stare at a wide-eyed Jean. “You realize that this is Trost, right? We speak _English_ , Anglais  here,” he gestures wildly around us. “Care to translate for those of us who did not pass French last term?”

Uh oh. Levi’s looking pissed.

“Neigh, neigh, _cheval_ ,” Levi retorts. I double over in laughter as Jean’s face turns a shade of tomato red. He sputters and I want to take a picture of his face at that moment. Priceless blackmail material. Even Jean has had enough French lessons to understand that Levi’s just made fun of him.

Levi’s smirking even more now, and seemingly satisfied with his insult, he walks away, hips swinging all the while. I stare at his ass as he departs. Damn, he has a nice body.

Jean glares at the tiny French man for the rest of the class.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

The rest of the afternoon passes without further incidents. After Levi’s bite at Jean, the horse-face and his lackeys are more careful at what they say in front of him.

After school, I’m at my locker when Mikasa walks up to me.

“You owe me an explanation for this morning,” she says accusingly. Fuck! I’d completely forgotten about the roof!

“Uhh, Mikasa, that is, I uh, well, what happened was that – ” I stammer. How am I going to explain this to her?

“Just get it out with, Eren. I don’t bite,” Mikasa sighs. What should I tell her? That I pissed off Levi, which lead to him running up to the roof, then when I chased after him I managed to close the door behind us, therefore locking us out? And then we had a meaningful conversation that led to my discovery that Levi could, indeed speak English?

“The thing is, Mikasa, Levi and I – ” I start, but I’m interrupted. People need lessons in etiquette, with all the cutting off others’ sentences!

 _“Eren, I need to talk to you,”_ speak of the devil and he appears. There’s Levi, in all his glory, standing behind me smirking, as if he has a secret that no one else knows that could ruin a couple of peoples’ lives

“Fuck!” I curse from surprise. _“Levi, it can wait. Can’t you see I’m a bit busy right now?”_

 _“Eren, can’t you see that I’m rescuing you from your so-called friend?”_ he sighs, running a hand through his undercut. My eyes follow the movement, and out of nowhere I wish that it was my hand doing that just now. Fuck. Why is this omega affecting me this way?

All the while, Mikasa was watching our entire exchange. She decides to chip in just then. After all, I’m not the only person in the world that’s fluent in French. _“Eren doesn’t need any rescuing, short stack_ ,” she growls.

Levi’s stormy eyes slide over to Mikasa. She’s a female alpha, which might even be rarer than a male omega. And an intimidating one at that. He scoffs at the sight of her. _“I forgot to thank you for rescuing us earlier. But right now I need to steal Eren for a moment. And no one, alpha or not, can stop me,”_ and at that, he grabs my wrist with a cool hand and drags me away from my girlfriend.

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

“Levi! Wait!” I cry as he drags me across the hallway and outside. “Levi!” but he doesn’t stop until he reaches his destination, an empty picnic table in the quad. I sit down without protest, but when the raven plops down across from me, I scowl menacingly at him.

 _“What was that for?”_ I mutter.

 _“It was obvious that the black-haired girl wasn’t going to let you go, so I had to take different measures,”_ he says all that nonchalantly, all the while refusing to meet my eyes. What was it that was so important that Levi had to kidnap me in front of Mikasa?

 _“You realize that Mikasa is my girlfriend, right?”_ I mutter under my breath. Levi’s eyes widen.

 _“And you failed to mention that because…?”_ Levi asks suspiciously. Why is he asking me about Mikasa?

 _“Well, you never asked if I had a girlfriend! I wasn’t going to just up and say, oh hey, I have a girlfriend that pisses the fuck out of me, to the guy that’s making me question my fucking sexuality!”_ I exclaim without thinking, and then when my brain recognizes what I just said, I gasp and cover my traitorous mouth with my hands.

I can’t look at Levi anymore. I’m so fucking embarrassed! Did I just admit to liking him?! I mean, we’ve only known each other for a fucking day!

Then Levi’s calling my name, but I refuse to meet his eyes, because if I do, I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything that I won’t regret for the rest of my life. And also, Mikasa would probably kill me.

A hand reaches out to pull my hands away from my mouth, but I shake him off.

And I run away, like the fucking coward that I am.

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

That night, I lay in bed, contemplating whether suicide would be worth not going through the embarrassment of seeing Levi tomorrow. After nearly an hour of pondering, I decide, I’ll just pretend that I’ve contracted a contagious disease and avoid going to school for the rest of the life.

In the morning when my alarm goes off, I’m ready; I’ve already prepared my speech and my act. After ten minutes, when I still haven’t come downstairs for breakfast, my mother enters my room, and at the sight of my _sick_ face, double takes and goes back downstairs.

Not even a minute later, she returns, this time with a phone.

“Eren, I’m calling your father. He’ll know what’s gotten over you,” is just it my imagination, or is she smirking?

“No!” I yelp. If father finds out that I’ve been scheming to get out of school – I’m dead meat. “I think I’m feeling better already! I’ll just take the morning off, and then I’ll go to school after lunch!”

Mom nods, a small smile on her face. I swear to god, that woman… she’s a fucking mastermind behind that middle-aged Turkish mother cover.

When she exits, I let out a small sigh. I guess I’ll have to face everyone today. What do I say to Levi? And how can I face Mikasa after what I’d said out loud yesterday? I mean, I’d already been thinking it for a while. Mikasa is a great friend, but a girlfriend? I’d honestly never thought of her that way before. But when she confessed to me three months ago, just before school started, I think I’d had a brain spasm. Because I honestly do not know what force had made me agree to go out with her.

I’ve never openly regretted that decision, however, until I met Levi. I don’t know what’s so special about him, honestly. He’s just a short, angry French guy with some weird past that he won’t admit to. What is it about him that makes me want to steer away from a safe future with a wife, pups, and a steady job? Why is it that whenever I look into his eyes, I want to yell, fuck this, and run away with him into an uncertain future?

And that’s the moment I realize it.

Levi’s my mate.

I should have realized sooner. The way I couldn’t help but be attracted to him, like a magnet, the way his alluring scent makes me feel as if I’m drunk. The way I can’t resist him, the way he makes me feel like there was something missing within me, and it was only after I met him that I realized I was incomplete.

Fuck. I’m so fucked up. I have a girlfriend, but I just have to fall in love with someone else?

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

When I enter the dining room for breakfast, mom’s waiting for me.

“Now, Eren, do not lie to me. Who is the boy that is occupating your head this morning?”  I almost spit out the cereal in my mouth.

“Mom! I’m not gay!” I protest. Does she know?

“Don’t lie to me, Eren Jaeger! I’m your mother, I should _know_ you’re gay!” fuck. How does she know me even better than myself?

“Mom! I have a girlfriend! You know, Mikasa Ackerman, that girl with dark hair and my best friend since I was in preschool?” I glare at my mother.

“Oh, honey. We both know there’s no chemistry in _that_ relationship. Do both of us a favour and break up with that girl already! Dragging on a dead relationship will only make that inevitable break-up even uglier,” she scolds me. And I hate to admit it, but looking into her green eyes, the same as _my_ eyes, I know that she’s right.

“You’re right,” I sigh. I mess up my hair, deep in thought.

“Sweetie, just tell her. I’m sure she’ll understand your situation. It’s only for the better for both of you. The sooner you both move on, the sooner you’ll get together with that new hunk of yours. Introduce me soon, okay?”

“Mom!” I exclaim. “There is no _hunk_ that I’m getting together with anytime soon!”

But she only gives me a smile that says, loud and clear, that she doubts me. We both know that I’m lying.

“Whatever. I’m going to school now,” I mutter.

“Have a safe and fun day! I love you!”

“Love you too, mother,” I sigh. How am I going to break the news to Mikasa?

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

When I arrive at the school, it’s already nearly halfway into the last block before lunch. For me, that means Home Ec.  The thing is, my partner, the same one that I have for every other class now, is Levi.

We’re baking these cheese biscuits today, and thankfully, that does not require much conversation between the two of us. When I had entered the room, Levi only glanced up once before returning to grating the cheese. I had hurried to put my apron on so I could join him, all the while thanking the lord that Levi hadn’t mentioned our conversation from yesterday.

 _“Eren?”_ Levi’s voice calls me out from my thoughts, and I look at him. And that was my first mistake.

This boy, this omega in front of me is my mate. I want to kiss his pink lips until they are flushed and rosy, to leave marks all over his flawless pale skin that shows he’s been claimed, taken care of by an alpha. I want to come home every day to Levi, in our home and it would be so _right_ , because Levi is my mate and he is mine to take.

_I want to ravish him._

Thinking that was my second mistake.

 _“Eren?”_ he repeats. Levi’s face is flushed, and to my mortification, I realize I’ve said my thoughts out loud. _"You realize that I was just trying to tell you that you've cut yourself?"_

 _“I-I’m, I didn’t mean – I mean,”_ I stutter. I look down at my fingers and indeed, blood is slowly seeping out from a wound on my finger. _"Fuck!"_ I cover my fire-engine red face with my hands, and internally I smack myself repeatedly for not watching what comes out my mouth.

 _“Eren? Look at me, you stupid, stupid child,”_ Levi hates me, he has to. He’s probably not even gay! I want to go and die in a hole… going against Levi’s wishes, I continue to cover my face because I cannot face him, face any guy for another eternity after this.

And then soft fingers are prying my hands away from my face, and I’m staring into Levi’s eyes once more. They’re filled with something unrecognizable – mirth? Regret? Then his fingers are cupping my face, mapping the expanse of my skin with feathery touches. My eyes close of their own accord, and instinctively I lean into the touch.

Something brushes over my cheekbones, and I sigh. It feels so nice to be touched like this, soft and innocent, and be surrounded by Levi’s scent. Every fiber of my being is screaming out, kiss him! Kiss him! Claim him as yours once and for all! But for now, I let Levi take over. Because at this moment, it feels like we have all the time in the world.

And then something’s covering my mouth, something soft and warm, and my eyes flutter open at the sensation.

Fuck. I almost pop a boner right then and there.

Levi’s fucking _kissing_ me. In the Home Ec room. During school.

I moan and push against his lips. This just feels so _right_ , different from kissing other alphas and betas. Different from kissing my own girlfriend.

_Mikasa._

I gasp and plant to hands on Levi’s chest to push him away, but before I can do that, the raven’s hands are cupping mine, and pressing me even closer to him, in front of the teacher and everyone else in the class. And soon enough we are chest to chest, our hands pressed in between our bodies.

It feels like I’m high, floating, and Levi is the only thing tethering me to the earth. And I forget about everyone else in the classroom, because at this moment, all that matters is Levi. We stay like that for what feels like an eternity, but probably only was a few seconds. And then when Levi’s tongue sweeps over my bottom lip, asking for entry, I gasp and my eyes flutter open, remembering where we are.

I push Levi again, and this time he breaks away. My cheeks are burning, and I’m pretty sure everyone is staring.

Because everyone knows that I’m dating Mikasa.

And now everyone knows that I’ve just cheated on her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think this is a bit too fast-paced?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Levi is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha. Did you guys notice how the summary changed? Well, me and my beta/parabatai were brainstorming and well... that happened. Don't get too pissed at me for springing this onto you guys... and yeah.  
> I'm just warning you, the only reason I'm updating this often nowadays is because I literally have nothing better to do with my day than write gay fanfiction. So when school starts again, the amount of updates will decrease. By a lot...  
> Oh yeah and just.. sorry in advance for those of you who wanted Eren and Mikasa to break up this chapter...  
> I just had to elaborate upon Levi and who he really is...  
> So yeah. Please don't kill me.  
> In an act of peace, the first part of the chapter is in the one and only Levi's POV...

By lunchtime, the entire school is buzzing with the news. Eren Jaeger, the city’s most respected doctor’s son, has cheated on his girlfriend with a man, with an omega!

But said omega couldn’t care less.

Whenever I walk down the hallway, people are staring. Not that I’m not used to it, me being the strange person that I am, but this time the looks that I’m receiving are different from before. They’re staring at me, pointing their judgmental little fingers and whispering,

“Boyfriend stealer”

“French whore”

“Eren’s new pet,”

I don’t care what other people call me. It’s obvious that they’re not brave enough to say all that to my face, and as long as they don’t insult the people that I love, there’s really nothing to get mad over. All these idiots don’t know who I am; they’ve only heard the rumours.

Besides, I’m not actually a student at this school.

When HQ had first recruited me for this job, at first I had doubts. Act as a bodyguard for some idiot teenager that probably shitted with his mouth?

Not my expertise.

But they had relented, bothering me outside of work, putting fucking _Goggles_ on my tail, pissing me off. Eventually, I caved, and I’ve never regretted a decision as much as I had this one.

I’m not actually fifteen. In fact, I’m turning twenty one in two weeks. But with my height, and my looks, I can pass off as a teenager.

And so here I am, posing as a French transfer student, guarding the biggest brat the universe had ever produced.

I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to be protecting him from. Apparently Eren’s father had messed around with some genetics shit and ended up screwing up his son’s genes. So now there are people out there that are going after whatever’s in that green-eyed brat’s genetics.

The government wanted in with whatever Dr. Jaeger had discovered, and so they sent _me_ in, a top CIA agent that has much better things to do than babysit a little brat.

I admit I’d never imagined I’d fall for him. When he’d chased after me onto the roof, I was surprised. Apparently the seemingly brain-less jock actually had some real thoughts floating around in that brain of his. And then it wasn’t enough that Eren had the most beautiful eyes ever and the roundest ass, he also has to make my heart pound whenever I’m around him.

This kind of shit isn’t supposed to affect me. I’m Levi _fucking_ Ackerman, for heaven’s sake! The coldest asshole in the entire world! Levi Ackerman does not fall in love with bratty seventeen year-old alphas!

And I still have no fucking idea why I thought it would be smart to kiss Eren during _school_ , with everyone else watching. Why did I have to sum up the courage to taste his lips when we were in company? It would have been nice if my desires had to surface later, preferably after the unknown threat to Eren’s life had been neutralized, _after_ my job is done.

But no Levi, you just _had_ to act upon your desires in front of, like, twenty other people, people that are aware that Eren has a fucking _girlfriend._

As soon as we’d pulled away from the kiss, Eren had proceeded to ignore me, and everyone else in the class for the rest of the period. After that was lunch, so when the bell rang, he’d promptly as fast as he could to the cafeteria.

I didn’t bother going after him. Let him bask in his embarrassment. Oh, the world is ending because he cheated on his no-nonsense, stick-up-the-ass girlfriend! And she’s an alpha, at that!

We both know that Eren’s bound to come yapping back soon enough, with that strange girl on his heels. Let them come to me. Because I sure ain’t going to go chasing after them. That would be unlike me.

Besides, all of this high-school drama sure isn’t in my fucking job description.

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

Eren avoids me for the rest of the day.

I don’t know what had happened between him and his friends during lunch, but their table had been pretty morose when I’d glanced over. And the dark haired girl was not there, either.

After that, he only talked to me when he had to translate, otherwise pretending I didn’t exist. But the blush evident on his face couldn’t have been hidden with one hundred layers of foundation.

When I try to start up a conversation after school, Eren only mutters a hasty “ _later”_ , before swiftly escaping. I’m left behind, dumbfounded, staring at his receding back with unspoken words left on my tongue.

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

_Eren’s POV_

 

I know I shouldn’t walk away from Levi. I know that, but I do it anyways. Because if I stay, I’ll end up hurting Mikasa. It’s easier if the only person that’s hurting is me.

She probably knows by now, right? I mean, the entire school knows! Plus, she wasn’t sitting with us at lunch. But that’s probably only because she had wrestling practice. Right?

It hurts. Because I know that I’ve cheated on Mikasa. The whole world knows! And they’re all judging me, judging Levi because of it.

But they don’t understand anything.

But that doesn’t justify our actions, either. Mikasa has every right to never talk to me again.I could lose my best friend over this. And the realization hits me like a bus. I could lose Mikasa because of one stupid mistake.

And I know that I shouldn’t blame Levi. I know it’s wrong. We both wanted it – I probably wanted it even more so than him! It’s not fair of me to blame this on him.

But I can’t help myself from thinking, if Levi hadn’t appeared in my life, none of us would be in this predicament. I would still be the faithful boyfriend, and Levi would still be in France, doing whatever he does there. We would live our lives out, never meeting each other.

But is that what I really want?

My phone rings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look around, and the scenery is unfamiliar. Where am I? I must’ve walked without thinking about where I was going, too deeply engrossed in my thoughts.

I glance down at the caller ID and grimace.

It’s Mikasa.

This was bound to happen soon enough. I couldn’t have hidden from her forever. But whether I’m ready is a completely different matter. Am I ready to face Mikasa after what Levi and I have done?

I stare at the screen, at the picture that I’d saved as Mikasa’s contact. It’s the one that I took right after we got together, with both of us smiling at the camera. Her face is blown up with a radiant smile, a one in a million smile, but mine seems a bit forced. Doesn’t quite reach the eyes.

The ringing stops. I don’t know whether to be relieved or not.

I’m only delaying the inevitable.

 I just _know_ how that conversation’s going to go. She’s going to accuse me of cheating on her, and I’m going to try to deny it. But both of us would know that I’m lying. And then afterwards, we’ll never be the same.

We’ll try, of course. We’ll do our best to act as if I hadn’t crushed her heart, played around with it and hurt her.

But it would never be the same. And eventually we’ll drift away, and eventually we’ll never be nothing more than an ugly mark in each other’s pasts, and that ugly stain will overcome all the fun times that we’d had with each other, with Armin.

We’ll be nothing more than strangers.

I will go through hell and back if it means that I don’t hurt Mikasa. Because I might not love her like I would a lover, but I still love her nevertheless. She’s one of the most important people in my life.

It’s better if we both act as if my kiss with Levi had never happened. I’ll beg for her forgiveness, grovel at her feet, be her slave for the next ten years – I don’t care. As long as we can stay together, the three of us; Armin and Mikasa and me, I’ll do anything.

Even if it means living a life of a lie for the rest of my life. Because as long as if Mikasa and Armin and I can be with each other, there’s nothing I won’t give up. Including my mate.

The thing is – how can I be so sure that Levi is my mate? We’ve only known each other for what, two days? I’ve known Mikasa for most of my life. I don’t even know what his favourite colour is! Maybe if I give Mikasa a chance, I’ll eventually fall in love?

Yes. I’ll do that. Tomorrow, at school, I’ll tell Levi that I’m not going to leave Mikasa. And he’ll understand. We might lose the fragile bond that we’d so carefully constructed these past two days, but Levi’s leaving in June anyways. When he leaves, we’ll both forget about each other, forget about the relationship that could have been.

It’s only for the best.

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

The day after, I wake up feeling like a new man. Mom notices during breakfast.

“Eren, what’s gotten into you?” she inquires curiously.

“Mom, I finally know what I’m going to do!” I open up my arms and lift my face up to the ceiling.

“You’re going to break up with Mikasa and get together with your handsome hunk?” she leans against the kitchen counter as if she has all the time in the world.

“No!” before I realize it, a blush is covering my face. Mom gives me a pointed look, and I groan. “Mom, I’m going to try harder in my relationship with Mikasa. I feel like I haven’t really given her a chance, you know? I’m going to ask her on a date today.”

She sighs. “Eren, I know that you are old enough to make your own decisions when it comes to your life, but I’m telling you this not as your mother, but as a _woman_ , that no girl wants to date a guy whose heart belongs elsewhere.”

“Then what am I supposed to fucking do, mom? Mikasa thinks I cheated on her, and Levi’s just – Levi. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!” I let everything out. I tell her about Levi, what happened yesterday, the kiss, and what I’d convinced myself to do yesterday.

For a few moments, we both sit in silence. I think she’s stunned. I admit, I have dug myself into quite the hole.

“Eren- ” she begins, but is cut off by the doorbell ringing. She glances quickly at the door, and then back at me. A look of surrender is on her face. Yes, now we both know how bad I’ve fucked up.

I rush over to the door and open it. On the other side is Armin.

“Hey, Eren! I know how Mikasa usually gives you a ride, but she said something came up and sent me and Jean instead!” why is he so fucking happy?

“Armin, I’m not getting into any car that Jean’s driving,” I sigh. It’s bad enough that I have to face Mikasa later, but I have to deal with Jean this early in the morning? I’m getting a headache already from thinking about it.

He shrugs. “I don’t know if you can afford to be this picky, Eren. It’s already too late to walk to school. Unless you want to get there twenty minutes late. Up to you, I guess,”

I rub the bridge of my nose. Why does Recon Academy have to be so far away? It’s enough of a pain in the ass already, why is it literally in the middle of nowhere? It takes nearly forty minutes to get there by foot. I don’t want to admit it, but Armin is right.

“Fine. If I die, tell them _I said so,_ ” I mutter. I grab my bag off the floor and make my way outside.

“Love you, sweetie!” Mom calls out. “Don’t forget what I told you!”

I wave without looking back.

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

“Fuck you, Jean,” I mutter under my breath as I slam the door to the backseat of Jean’s vintage 1969 Camaro SS behind me. I throw my bag onto the other seat. It was his grandfather's car when he was alive. That lucky fucker. If I was Jean’s grandfather, I would never trust that shit-for-brains with such a car.

“Eren! I heard something real interesting yesterday, something to do with- ” he starts, but Armin cuts him off abruptly as soon as he realize where this conversation is going.

“I’m sure Eren will tell us when he’s ready, Jean,” Armin gives me a look in the rearview mirror. I mouth back, _thank you_. He dips his chin in return.

For the rest of the ride, the only sound in the Camaro is the radio. Sporadically Armin will try to initiate conversation, but neither Jean nor I are trying to get along.

As soon as the car is parked in front of school, I’m out of there. I practically run down the hallways in my haste to avoid meeting anyone unwelcome. Namely, the two ravens that have messed up my love life.

But me being the unlucky bastard that I am, I manage to bump into both of them at the same time. Talking to each other.

Someone kill me now please.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here...  
> Please don't kill me.  
> Oh yeah and this is completely random but Square One by Black Pink is my JAM.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is pretty late, I was lowkey stressed because this is a hugely emotional chapter with quite a bit of angst - and I also didn't want to think about school, which is starting tomorrow for me! Ugh. Anyways, I apologize for the shorter chapter, but it is important to the storyline...
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, since my beta is busy, but I'll get her round to it soon.

I start to back up on instinct. Carefully taking step after step, I slowly make my retreat, hoping that none of them notice me. Thankfully, the hallway is crowded enough that I can hide behind a group of people walking by.

As soon as I’m out of range, I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness neither of them had spotted me. Inwardly, I curse at my unluckiness. Out of all the people I could’ve gotten entangled with, why Levi and Mikasa? They are like, the scariest people ever! Put them together and you’ve got the end of the world in your hands!

I don’t know what to fucking do. Do I push Levi away and continue living a fake but safe life with Mikasa? Or do I take Levi’s hand and hurt Mikasa?

I love her, I really do. But not in the same way I love Levi. Is it so bad to want someone when you’ll end up hurting someone else? However, I feel like if I have to pretend to be happy in a relationship with Mikasa for another day, another second, I’ll tear my hair out in frustration.

I’m so fucking conflicted. What’s the right decision?

I’m so deeply engrossed in my thoughts that I don’t realize when I’ve walked into a big blond wall. “Fuck!” I exclaim without thinking.

“Hello, there,” Coach Smith replies. He doesn’t seem fazed at all by my swearing. I rub the back of my neck.

“Coach Smith! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” I try to explain.

“It’s no problem, Eren,” he replies with a warm smile. But I can’t help but notice, looking into his eyes, that underneath that friendly demeanour, there’s something about this man that reminds me of a predator. There’s a calm and calculating look to his eyes, which is something that usually isn’t found in a high school PE teacher.

In short, this man in front of me reminds me of Armin when he’s in Take-Over-the-Universe Supreme Overlord mode.

“You remembered my name, sir?” I don’t know why I feel this way, but there’s something off about this man. Something tells me that there’s more to this PE teacher than just muscle and brawn.

“Of course. You are Dr. Jaeger’s son, yes?” he smiles. “Also, there’s no need for such formalities. Just Coach is fine.”

“I understand, Coach,” I reply with a cringe-worthy smile on my face. Sucking up to adults is my specialty. “I’ll see you at lacrosse practice then,” I make my way past the blond giant.

I hike my bag up higher on my back. It just happened to be that Levi and Mikasa were by my locker. Now I have to carry my shit around with me until they’re gone. Maybe if I take the long way around, by the time I get there, the two of them will have finished their conversation.

It takes me nearly five minutes to reach my locker again. By the time I get there, thankfully Levi is gone. But with my shitty luck, Mikasa had stayed behind.

“Uh, hey, Mika,” I call out when I get close enough. Her eyes narrow when they fall on me.

“Eren,” she says in greeting.

“Uh, what are you doing here?” I ask carefully. Don’t show that you’re nervous, Eren. If Mikasa notices, she’ll pounce.

“Waiting for my _boyfriend_ , what else?” She takes a step towards me, and instinctively I take a step back. I chuckle nervously.

“Here I am! What did you want me for?” I am a dead man. And I’m pretty sure that those will be my last words.

“Eren, don’t hide from me. I’m not stupid. I haven’t been living in a cave for the past sixteen years, either. I know what happened yesterday between you and Levi,” she starts. Her eyes flash under her dark bangs.

“Mikasa, it’s not what you think, Levi and I -” I try to assure her, but she cuts me off.

“You know what? I can tell already that this conversation is going nowhere. What I came here to say was that I’m breaking up with you,” she deadpans.  She flicks her hair out of her face and pulls her scarf up. The one that _I_ gave her.

What?

I mean, I’d sort of expected this, to a point, but I’d never imagined that -

Mikasa is breaking up with _me_ , not the other way around?

“Mikasa, I -”

“I don’t want to hear it, Eren,” I look at her eyes, and see water collecting in them. Without thinking, I reach out to wipe them away, but Mikasa knocks my hand away. “Don’t.”

In that moment, it’s as if her touch had burned me. I snatch my hand back quickly. “Sorry, I don’t know what came into me, I never meant to - to -” but I can’t finish my sentence. This is it, huh? This is where everything is ending.

“I loved you, Eren. I loved you, I trusted you, and you broke my heart. You broke my trust, Eren. I thought I could trust you, but you took my trust and spat on it. You _cheated_ on me!” I can’t look at her face anymore. Everything that Mikasa is accusing me of hurts, but I can’t deny it. We both know that.

“I - I - Mika, I - I know that I’ve hurt you, and that’s the last thing that I’d ever wanted. It’s cold and disrespecting of me to say this – and I understand if you never talk to me again, but I want, no I _need_ us to be friends again. Even if I never loved you the way I love Levi, that doesn’t mean I loved you the way I love Armin. And I still love you. You’re my best friend.”

“Eren, you aren’t even trying to deny it. I thought - I thought you were better than this. I thought - I thought you loved _me_.” Mikasa shakes her head.

“Mika, I -”

“Don’t lie to me. I’m so sick of hearing your lies. If you never loved me that way, why did you become my boyfriend?” Tears are freely running down my face. I want to yell out; _I never meant to hurt you! I still love you! Please -_

_Please forgive me._

“And you just admitted to loving Levi. So he’s your mate, huh? He must be excellent in bed for you to be infatuated with - “

An echoing slap.

Mikasa’s holding one hand to her now reddening cheek with disbelief.

“Mika, I -” I reach out for her, but the ravenette flinches. I take my hand back.

“Don't call me that. I thought you were better than your father,” she whispers. A single tear slides down the planes of her face, mapping out the lines and curves. It takes everything in me to not reach out and wipe it away.

I look away instead.

And then there’s a strange sensation that fills me as Mikasa unwraps the red scarf from her neck, and throws it at me.

“Goodbye, Eren. I regret ever trusting you,” she whispers.

When she finally walks away, I slump down onto the floor. I don’t care that there are people watching me right now, probably have been watching the entire thing.

I finally let the tears take over. I’ve lost her. I’ve lost my best friend, my oldest friend. I’ve lost her and I don’t know what to fucking do anymore.

I pick up the scarf from the floor with trembling hands.

I fucking hurt her. Emotionally and physically. And the fucking cherry on top is that I _hit_ her. And the worst thing is, I don’t regret it. I’m so fucking twisted.

But a small voice inside me says; _Mikasa insulted Levi. You had every right to retaliate._

Hugging the scarf to my chest, my head falls. It’s really over, isn’t it?

My emotions are a hurricane, and they threaten to rip me apart from the inside.

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

Whenever someone tries to talk to me about Mikasa, I clam up and look away. Even though it’s only been less than three hours since we broke up, everyone already knows. Whenever they see me walking by, they whisper to their friends, look at me weirdly, and giggle.

I can’t stand it.

People are making a show out of our break-up. As if it didn’t already hurt enough, the fact that others are using my pain as entertainment is fucked up. Sometimes I wish that I wasn’t me. I always have to pretend to be happy, bubbly, in front of other people. Because wherever I go, they are watching.

Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so popular, so attractive. So recognizable. I wish I could just blend into the crowd and become one with the mass. To not stand out.

But that’s bullshit. From the beginning, I’ve always craved attention, and got it whenever I asked. As stubborn as I am, once I put my mind to something, I don’t give up until I achieve my goal.

But is it okay to pretend that I don’t care? To pretend that I give up, that I don’t want to play this stupid game anymore?

I sigh aloud. The bleachers that I am sitting on are cold against my ass, and I shiver from the cold. It’s lunchtime, but I don’t want to face the questioning looks from my friends, don’t want to face the elephant in the room. It’s better if I’m alone for now.  I need to sort my thoughts out by myself.

Her scarf, the one _I_ gave her when we were ten as her birthday present because she was always complaining that she was cold, is a heavy weight in my bag. She hasn't been without it since. I refuse to think about it, refuse to acknowledge the significance of what it means for Mikasa to return it to me.

What do I do now? Pretend as if Mikasa and I were never a thing, pretend that I’m not wounded?

Or do I embrace the pain and shut everyone out?

I feel so…

Lonely.

I’ve never been without Mikasa or Armin before. One or both have always been by my side. But now, Mikasa is never going to talk to me again, and Armin…

He’s not going to of any help, no offense. He’ll only point the most logical course of action, which would be to pretend.

Pretend that this gaping hole inside doesn’t exist.

Plaster on a fake smile and behave as if Mikasa had never existed, never been our friend. Because then I’ll achieve the illusion of healing.

But right now, I don’t want to pretend anymore. Pretend to be the popular kid, the one that everyone wants to be. Pretend to be the perfect son, the one that gets straight A’s in all subjects. Because everyone knows that that was Mikasa’s doing. She was the one that made me study for every test, every finals, instead of playing video games. Armin was there, too.

I want to be the kid that snarks at everyone, the one that doesn’t care what others think of him. The one that is effortlessly cool, the type that everyone wishes to be, but is too afraid to admit to it.

In short, I want to be Levi.

I want to be -

I want -

I want him to be by my side. At my darkest hours, my most painful moments. Because I think that if he stays by me, I’ll be able to move on from my loss. I think I’ll be able to achieve the closest thing that resembles being healed.

But if I make it look like I’ve moved on so soon, so quickly, I’ll only hurt Mikasa even more.

Is that what I want?

After the pain she’s caused me, do I want revenge?

No, I decide. Even though I could, being the petty person I can be sometimes, I won’t stoop so low. Revenge is only for people that have nothing better to do.

All I need to do is pretend. Pretend like nothing’s wrong, pretend to be the person that I’m expected to be.

Even if inside, I’m screaming desperately at myself that this is wrong, that I should rebel.

However, I’m not Levi. I’m not brave enough. So this is what I have to settle with. The closest thing to rebellion I can achieve. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not updating earlier...  
> I was super busy with school and just dealing with other peoples' shit, so I barely had time to write this chapter! Therefore I'm sorry if this one is a bit shorter than the others... it just happened.  
> This one is mostly angst, so if you dont like that then... I don't know, it's completely up to you! :)  
> The beginning is in Levi's POV. ;)

It’s been a week since the break-up and it seems like Mikasa’s already moved on.

While Eren’s looking like he’s dying inside, she goes on like nothing had ever happened between them.  That bitch, calling Eren out for cheating on her, telling him that he broke her heart, and then afterwards acting like nothing had happened?

It infuriates me, just how fake these people are.

Wait.

Why am I so concerned about Eren?

He’s just a job, Levi! Get your act together, I scold myself. After you apologize to him for kissing him, you go on as if your heart isn’t beating like crazy whenever you catch a whiff of his scent, like looking into his aquamarine green eyes doesn’t make your legs turn into jelly.

After the threat has been neutralized, you move on, and never see him again. Stop being such an omega! I internally scream at myself.

“Levi?” I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. Erwin has opened the doors to the janitors’ closet that I was hiding in, standing with one hand planted on his hip.

“What do you want, Commander Eyebrows?” I mutter at the blonde giant. He raises one bushy eyebrow at the nickname.

“You know that we’re on a job right now. You shouldn’t call me by that here. What if someone hears?” Always careful, that man.

“Whatever,” I sigh. There’s no one around anymore, two hours after school ended today.

“Levi, don’t forget that you’re not here as a student. Don’t let your emotions get into the way of the job. Isn’t that the first thing every new recruit learns?” He replies.

“Erwin, you know my past,” I mutter darkly, “You know how I got into the Survey Corps. I never went through the training.”

The Survey Corps are an elite branch within the CIA, the guys that do the most dangerous work within the entire agency. The most important jobs go to us. Top-secret-government-officials-only kind of shit.

Why is my luck so fucking shitty?

I kick the lockers to my right. Then I repeat the action to the lockers to my left. I lift my hands to punch them next, but Erwin stops me with a hand to my shoulder. “Levi, destroying school property isn’t going to help matters, in fact only make them worse,” is that pity I hear in his voice?

I fucking hate the universe.

I lose myself in driving; spending what seemingly is hours but is probably only minutes on the road, stopping only when I’m parked in front of the neighbourhood Starbucks.

Fuck Starbucks and its corporate bullshit.

I storm into the store, glare at the barista that takes my order, then continue to glower at everyone that tries to make eye contact with me.

After I collect my tall black tea with no sugar, no sweeteners, I sit down at one of the tables far, far away from the windows.

That is where I collect my thoughts.

Sipping occasionally at the tea that I’m nursing, and muttering crazily under my breath, to anyone else it would seem as I am mentally challenged. It doesn’t help matters at all that my eyes hungrily sweep across the store, scanning everyone that enters and leaves.

I fucking hate my life sometimes.

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

_Eren’s POV_

To be honest, after a week of pondering, I’ve decided that breaking up with Mikasa wasn’t _too_ bad. I mean, it was bad, but it wasn’t _that_ bad. It was bound to happen at some point, and I’ve decided that sooner than later is better.

I think the fact that Mikasa seems like nothing had happened has helped a bit. Even though every time I feel a pair of eyes on me and I turn around to see Mikasa turning her head away, and it feels like a thousand knives are stabbing my back, and tears well up in my eyes, I look away and swallow them back.

Because if she can move on, so can I.

It’s Monday morning, and I’ve tuned out from the droning of the math teacher. Thoughts are running wildly around my head, and all of my efforts to get them in order are being wasted. I shake my head in frustration; this is definitely not healthy for me at all.

On my side, Levi sits stoic and silent, the epitome of a statue. I risk furtive glances out of the corner of my eyes, and the scowl on his face is as menacing as ever. His mercury eyes are narrowed, the pert nose turned up in distaste. At what, I have no idea.

Sighing, I rest my head in my hands on the desk. Trying to block out the scents of the people around me, especially the overwhelming one of a certain omega next to me, my nostrils flare in distress. Levi’s so fucking distracting, and he doesn’t even realize it.

It goes on like that for the rest of the week. Levi and I tiptoe around each other; acting like the other was so fragile that they would break upon contact. It’s so fucking exasperating, and by the time Thursday rolls around, it seems like Levi has had enough of this tentative silence.

During our free block, he rounds on me and drags me into one of the private study booths in the library. I protest as he grips my wrist and manhandles me.

 _“Levi, wait!”_ I gasp. He doesn’t reply, instead gripping my wrist tighter.

 _“Shit, Levi, fucking listen to me!”_ I growl, exasperated. I’m glaring at him, and I hit him on the arm with my free hand, but he only shrugs me away.

 _“I’ll hear you out after, shitty brat,”_ He mutters under his breath, low enough that only I can hear him. People are staring at us weirdly, and I don’t want to create a scene, so I clamp my mouth shut. Also, his scent is doing weird things to me that I will never admit to.

When he closes the door after us, I flop down onto one of the chairs, and slap the study desk with my hand. _“Jesus, Levi,”_ I mutter.

He runs his hands through his hair. Taking a seat, he folds his hands in his lap, and leans forward so there are only mere inches of air between our faces. “Eren,” he begins, and I aim a glare at his beautiful face. Up close, his flawless skin is so pale you can faintly see the veins running across the omega’s face. I want to reach out, close the distance between us, and cup his cheek, feel his bare skin on mine.

Fuck, did I really get over Mikasa that easily?

“ – Eren, did you hear what I just said?” I snap out of my daze and meet eyes with an exasperated Levi. Shit, I must have zoned out thinking about his fucking skin! His skin!

“S-sorry, I must have spaced out or something, can you repeat yourself?” I whisper, not daring to look away from this perfect omega. His eyes narrow and his face hardens. After this reaction, I want to take back what I’ve said, because whatever I did had caused Levi to go back into his shell.

“I said, is there something wrong? This entire week you seemed out of it, and just now… what were you thinking about?” Levi sure doesn’t beat around the bush. I try to read his expression without being obvious about it; I try to read why this beautiful creature in front of me is worrying about the broken, fucked up person that I am.

Nothing is given away from just his face. I swear to god, this omega has the best poker face the world has ever seen! All I can perceive from his expression is boredom, like I’m wasting his time just by existing. Sighing, I rub the back of my neck with one hand, the other fidgeting with the fraying end of my uniform. I’ll have to get a new one soon.

“Levi, there’s nothing wrong, I just –” I begin cautiously, but the raven cuts me off right away.

“I’m not falling for that bullshit, Eren. You can lie and lie until you start shitting gold bricks, but I know that you’re not being truthful,” he pauses to take a deep breath, and looks me directly in the eye. “I know because I’m not being entirely honest either, and liars can tell when someone else is lying.”

Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him how every single fucking night, I cry myself to sleep, how I keep running through scenarios in my head, things that I could have done differently?

How I wish that I had never met him?

“Levi, I – ” my voice hitches and I look down at my feet. “I-I don’t know what to say.” The last part is whispered, barely audible under the raven’s careful scrutiny. “I don’t know what I have to say in order to convince you that I’m okay.” I avoid looking at the omega sitting across from me.

“But Eren, you’re not okay.”

And those five words are what push me over the edge.

Because Levi’s right, I’m not okay. I haven’t been okay ever since the breakup, I haven’t been okay since I thought it was smart to kiss Levi during the middle of class. I haven’t been okay since Levi fucking came to this school.

I’m not fucking okay.

And it feels so fucking nice to be able to think those words loudly, clearly in my brain, to acknowledge that _I am not okay_. It feels like a giant pressure has been lifted, like the hundred-ton boulder that I had been carrying had finally been set down with my own hands, set down to stop the torrent of self-despise and remorse that had filled my every day.

“I’m not okay,” I mouth.

“I’m not okay,” I whisper. Levi’s eyes grow slightly wider at my confession.

“I’m not okay.” This time my voice is stronger, with less hesitation.

“I’m not okay.” This is a fact.

“I’m not fucking okay!” I shout. I shout to show the people that judge me, the people that point behind my back and call me _cheater, liar, hormonal alpha_ , I shout to show the people that think I’m damaged, to show them that I can finally be honest with myself. I can finally acknowledge that _I am not fucking okay_ , and that there’s nothing wrong with that.

There’s nothing wrong with being sad sometimes. And I’ve finally realized that, thanks to Levi. I feel light, ecstatic, even, after the days of wallowing in my own pity and swallowing back unshed tears when I was in front of others.

Even now, tears are threatening to fall, and my initial reaction is to fight. Fight against the sadness, fight so that no one can tell that inside, I’m falling apart.

I was lying to myself when I said that breaking up with Mikasa wasn’t that bad.

It’s so fucking bad that I have to resort to lying to myself. It’s so fucking bad that I’ve started to push people away, my friends, Armin, Sasha, Connie, people that have done nothing to merit the cold silence that had been me when all they ever tried to do was help.

A tear drops. I wipe it furiously away, hoping that Levi hadn’t seen.

Another tear. I lift a shaky hand to wipe it, and the feeling of the cool water against my skin is cruelly refreshing.

Then they no longer fall by themselves. They drip down my face by the dozens, creating a watery path down my cheeks, and I give up trying to hide them from Levi.

Because he’s already seen, and surely he’s going to judge me. Surely now that he’s seen me crying like a newborn baby, he’s going to leave me. No one wants to hang out with a loser.

And then there’s warmth surrounding me, and I’m hit with the scent of omega, of safety, of _Levi_.

Levi’s hugging me.  He’s got his pale arms wrapped around me, caging me in and creating a haven for me. I curl up into a ball and sob even harder.

If this had happened to me two weeks prior, I’d think, _I’m so fucking pathetic. I’m so pathetic that an omega has to fucking comfort me._

But honestly, I think I don’t mind anymore. I’ve changed a lot in the past two weeks.

This is Levi. Surrounded by his scent, I breathe in deeply, not caring that I’ve probably gotten snot on myself, and on Levi. This smell, this smell drives me crazy, and does unimaginable things to me. If I could, I would bathe in this scent for the rest of my life, the scent of earl grey, black tea, soap, and _Levi_ – it does things to me, affects my primal instincts.

And then without realizing it, the tears have stopped, and I’m left feeling hollow, like all of my emotions have been emptied from my body.

It feels satisfying in a fucked up way.

We stay like that for a few more moments, and I soak in everything about the omega while I can. We’re only interrupted when there’s a loud knock at the door of the booth, and we spring apart like we’ve stepped on hot coals.

“Hello? Levi, are you in there?” The voice is definitely masculine. I start to panic. What if they see me like this? Cried-out, puffy eyed and vulnerable?

Levi notices the addition of a certain emotion in my scent, and pulls me back into his arms without a word. And in that moment I’m so fucking grateful.

“Leave, Erwin. I’ll talk to you later,” he growls.

Is this okay? Is the omega allowed to protect the alpha? Is it okay for me to be weak in front of someone else?

_Retreating footsteps._

What if I’m defective? What if I’m not meant to be an alpha?

_Soft fingers stroking my hair, petting the unruly strands._

Why is it that people that I love leave me? What do I have to change?

_A soft crooning from the back of his throat, calming my overactive nerves._

I try to forget everything except for the raven holding me.

Soon enough I start to doze off involuntarily.

The last thing I remember before losing consciousness is a song, a lullaby in a different language, sung in a soft voice, not meant for anyone other than the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC... especially Levi and Eren... it just happened.  
> Also, thank you so much for 100 kudos!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

When I open my eyes once more, Levi is holding me in his arms and stroking my hair with his nimble fingers. I’m surrounded by his scent, and it’s doing wonders to my hormonal teenager heart.

I never want to leave this place, leave this heavenly spot in Levi’s arms. Without even realizing it, I let out a contented purr and snuggle a bit closer to the raven.

_ “Oi, brat, if you’re awake, then just say so,” _ the omega currently holding me says.

_ “Mhm, Levi, I don’t want to wake up from this dream…” _ I don’t finish the sentence since it’s a waste of energy and breaths to do so.

I can feel it as Levi sighs, the actual physical motion of his chest heaving. And in that moment, I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I turn around so I am facing the raven, and wrap my arms around his torso.

We stay there, tangled limbs and quiet breaths, and in that moment I know that neither of us wants to be the one to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

_ “Brat, my back is starting to hurt,” _ Levi mutters.

_ “Don’t leave me,” _ I whisper against the fabric of his shirt, and I tighten my grip on him.

He sighs. “I never said I was going to, idiot,” he sighs and starts to manoeuvre around until he feels satisfied with our new position.

“Touch my hair, please,” I whisper. The absence of his fingers in my hair is starting to bother me quite a bit at this point.

“Tch,” he mutters, “Spoiled brat.” But he starts to stroke my brown locks anyway.

We stay there like that, on a bench in the library, seemingly frozen in time for a short moment, and for a few precious minutes I can forget myself, and my pain.

I don’t realize that I’ve fallen asleep until Levi’s shaking me awake, and I rise from his arms. My muscles are sore from being in the same position for too long, and when I stretch my arms over my head, I can hear an audible pop coming from my back muscles.

“What time is it?” I ask Levi groggily. I don’t know exactly when it started, but now when we’re alone, Levi and I converse in English. Is that a sign?

“Past four,” the raven’s eyes sweep across my dishevelled form, and is that just my imagination or did he just purr?

I grunt without thinking.

And then my brain backtracks to actually pay attention to what Levi just said.

“You didn’t say four just now, right?” I frantically look for my phone, but it’s not in my pockets.

“Heard me right the first time, brat. It’s nearly four twenty,” he replies lazily, stretching like a feline.

“Shit! Help me find my phone, Levi!” I yelp. I need to call my mom to explain…

We both scour the entire study booth – under the bench, desk and chairs – the library and the classroom I was at last. It’s nowhere to be found.

“Fuck!” I mutter under my breath, and I make way to punch the lockers in the hallway that we’re currently standing in. Levi stops me with a hand to my shoulder.

“We’ll look for it again tomorrow. Ask the janitors and the kids. It’ll turn up eventually,” he calmly says, his unreadable eyes staring into mine. Involuntarily, I look at his full, pink lips, and shudder silently.

Close. He’s too close.

I take a step back, visibly swallowing. In that moment, I almost –

If I’d leaned down just a couple of inches lower, our lips would have touched.

Levi quickly notices the change in my attitude and takes a step closer. “Are you scared, little alpha?” he purrs.

I gulp. “No, it’s just I – ”

Levi doesn’t let me finish. “Scared of an omega claiming your innocence?”

At that I growl and forcefully connect our lips together. Levi’s eyes widen at first, and then he leans into my touch.

This kiss is different from the first one, from beginning to end. The first one was all hesitation and uncertainty, this one is lust and desperation. If the first one was innocence, this one is sin.

I can’t tell when exactly our lips open to let our tongues collide, it feels like I’m high and I can’t get down from this rollercoaster. Our lips and tongues dance together like they’re meant to be, like it’s all been choreographed.

I turn around so that Levi is flush against the lockers, and I put my hands against the cool metal. We’re in the same position we were in when I first met him, back in that classroom what seems like an eternity ago, but was only two weeks.

Levi moans into my mouth and his hands twist their way up into my hair, tugging and messing up the already unruly locks.

Unconsciously my leg makes its way between the raven’s plush thighs, and that’s when I realize it.

Levi’s half hard.

The discovery turns me on even further, and I moan into his mouth, biting his lip slightly. Soon enough, Levi’s grinding down onto my thigh, and my own dick is painfully erect.

I pull away from Levi’s mouth, and he tries to pull me back down but I resist. Panting slightly, I let myself catch my breath.

“What are we even doing?” I ask Levi. He’s glaring at me for stopping, but this is something I have to do.

“What do you mean?” he asks impatiently.

“Us, I mean. What are we?”

“What do you want us to be?”

“You’re not helping,” I growl.

“I don’t do relationships – ” Levi begins, but I cut him off.

“That’s what they all say.”

“Let me finish brat,” he retorts, smacking my arm lightly. “As I was saying, I don’t do relationships, but I think I can make an exception for you.” Levi looks down at the last part.

“Levi, look at me,” I whisper, slightly shell-shocked. When he doesn’t reply, I tilt his chin up slightly, but he still refuses to look at me in the eye.

“Levi, will you go out with me?” I begin. “Not as a rebound, not as a substitute for Mikasa, but as my omega? I promise I will do all I can to make you happy, and I promise that I’m not lying when I say that I really, really like you. A lot.”

The raven in question lets out a little breathy laugh. “That sounded a lot like a marriage proposal, brat.”

“Shut up. This is my first time asking someone out,” I mutter, flushing red.

Levi  _ finally _ looks at me properly, and the first thing I notice is that his eyes are a bit wet. “Levi, are you crying?” I almost laugh.

“N-no, shut up you shitty brat,” he mutters, looking away again.

“Levi, look at me,” I plead. “Please, never be embarrassed because of what I say. You’re beautiful, and nothing can ever ruin that.”

“Tch, you sure know how to flatter someone,” the raven glances up at me for a split-second, and that’s all I need to know that he’s happy.

He’s happy because of me.

“Please, Levi, say yes,” I whisper.

“… I know I’m going to regret this, but – yes.” Levi looks at me straight in the eyes this time, as if without reluctance.

I lean down to kiss him again.

When our lips finally touch for the first time as boyfriends, an uncontrollable shudder wracks through my body. This is so much different from the rare times that I’d kissed Mikasa.

This is so much better.

At first, our touch is tentative, unsure, and so much different from the kiss we’d just shared minutes ago. Hesitation laces through our every move, each one of us acting as if we are dancing on eggshells.

Because everything is different.

Because now I can finally call Levi mine.

At this realization, I press against his soft lips harder. Ever since I’d lain eyes upon that soft pink flesh, I’d wanted to devour it until it turned bruised and flushed. Every time I’d seen him after that moment, it had taken every ounce of my willpower not to do so.

And now Levi has given me permission to do whatever I want to his lips.

Moaning, I lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, asking for permission to ravish his mouth completely and thoroughly.

Levi opens his mouth and without second thought, my tongues sweeps inside. Levi moans into my touch, and I take that as encouragement to continue.

Pressing myself up against him, I press harder against his lips, and a sense of urgency replaces the calm that had filled us before. I kiss him deeper, harder, and I’m gasping for breath, but I don’t dare stop at this point. Separating from this heavenly body is not an option for me, not now, not ever.

_ I’m never letting you go if I can help it _ , I growl in my thoughts.

As if he’d heard me, Levi kisses me back with the same fervour, and I lose myself in his scent, his warmth, in  _ Levi. _ I’m drowning, but I don’t mind at all because Levi is my ocean, and my air. He gives and takes, gives me his heart and takes mine in return.

I don’t want to pull away; I want to hold and to be held in his arms forever, but eventually I stop to take a deep breath. Levi isn’t in a much better state, either, if looks are anything to go by. His face is all flushed, and he leans over slightly and rests his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

In conclusion, he looks fucking adorable and ravished.

“F-fuck, brat, I never knew (breath) you were such a good (breath) kisser,” Levi gasps haggardly. I blush slightly and rub the nape of my neck with one hand.

“It’s not like I have much experience kissing people, so I can’t really say for myself..” I murmur, looking down at my feet. 

Levi makes a sound like a gasp, and I lift my eyes to his face. He looks surprised. “You’re fucking lying,” he accuses me with wide eyes.

“No, it’s true. I’ve only ever kissed Mikasa about three times, and that’s my entire kissing-history,” I confess. This so embarrassing, so I cover my burning face with my hands so Levi can’t see my expression, and vice versa.

For a moment, both of us are silent, one dreading the reaction from the other, the other wondering how to react to this new shocking information. 

“Eren, can you please remove your hands from your beautiful face?” Levi whispers quietly.

“No,” I reply, my answer coming out muffled from between my fingers.

“Eren, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” the raven begins. “Honestly, that is good news to me. I like how you’re confident in yourself, in your abilities and in front of other people, you’re like this sun god, bright, burning and untouchable. But in front of me, you’re reduced to a blushing mess, like a shy virgin, and I like seeing that side of you immensely. Also, this means that you’re damn near close to innocent, and that I get to be the one to ruin you, Eren,” my name is said like a purr, the vowels running off Levi’s tongue like dark chocolate, smooth and addicting.

I want to hear him say my name again, just like that. No one’s ever said stuff like this to me before, and the thought of Levi ruining me is enough for my dick to start twitching in interest again. Obviously, I am a virgin. Contrary to what most girls in our school think, I am not a sex god. I have never gone further than a quick peck on the lips with Mikasa. The rare times that we did kiss, she was the one to initiate it, not me. 

If Jean ever finds out about this, I’m dead meat.

My first kiss wasn’t Mikasa. In fact, it was Armin. When we were in grade one (don’t ask me how I remember this), Armin and I were playing family in the sandbox after school. I was the dad, and he was the mom, and our children were these little rocks that Armin made me go out and find by the field. I was pouting because I, as a respectable seven year old, did  _ not _ play family like some girl. 

However, Armin had convinced me with his superior seven-year-old brain and some chocolate to play along until his grandfather came to pick him up. 

All was all and well until Armin decided that the ‘mommy’ had to give the ‘daddy’ a goodbye kiss when he left for work. That devious blond coconut, he knew that I had to agree to his evil plans if I wanted my chocolate kit kat bar the next day. 

So I closed my eyes, and Armin pecked me on this lips, quickly and hastily. 

And that was my very first kiss. Technically, it shouldn’t even count as a kiss, but whatever. Does Armin still remember?

My second kiss was in grade eight, at the middle-school grad dance, when my date was this girl named Krista Lenz. Apparently she was adopted when she was little, and she took that family’s name or something. Her legal name is like Historia something, I don’t even know. 

The canteen at the dance was terrible. We had rubbery chicken and cheap, watered down fruit punch donated by some of the parents, but that didn’t stop us from dancing until our legs hurt. 

There was this one slow dance where all of the couples danced together under the fake disco ball and crappy lights in the school gym. When I looked around a lot of the ‘couples’ were sneaking outside the gym doors, out to who knows where. It was getting stuffy inside, so after the song, Krista and I went outside. 

We kissed. 

It was only once, for five seconds (yes, I was counting) and it didn’t feel like anything. Flat, emotionless. There were no fireworks, no sparks, and I thought that I was doing something wrong. When we pulled away, Krista asked, “Nothing?”

“Nothing,” I replied.

After that, we went on as just friends. Thank goodness, because turns out she’s a lesbian, and is now going out with this tall, dark haired girl in grade eleven. God forbid I remember her name!

And then there’s the three kisses with Mikasa. Once when she confessed, once on her birthday in February, and that one time on the swings in the park, in the summer. 

Those five kisses are nothing compared to the ones with Levi. 

Levi is passion and ice, cold fire and slight but callused fingers, silence and darkness. 

And I want more.

“Levi, I - ”

He silences me with a finger to my lips. “Shut up and kiss me,” the raven whispers.

I obey without question.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

 

It isn’t until the sky outside is starting to darken and the lights turn off in the halls that we remember where we are. 

“Shit,” I whisper through kiss-swollen lips, cursing at my stupidity. “Levi, what time is it?”

He looks high, pupils blown wide, only a ring of silver surrounding black. I can see my own reflection in them, and I don’t look any better. 

Rummaging through his pockets, Levi pulls out a sleek iPhone 6s and checks the time. “Shit,” he parrots me, “It’s almost five.” Looking up at me, I can see his panicked expression. “Did your mom call?”

Unconsciously, I reach for my phone, and when there’s nothing there in my pocket, I remember that I’d lost it. “Levi, I lost my phone, remember?” Now I’m starting to panic, too. 

“We have to get you home,” his voice is hoarse, and I want to kiss him even more. However, as the mature sixteen year old that I am, I resist the urge. “Do you have a ride?”

“Mikasa usually gave me a ride but…” I don’t need to finish the sentence. Levi knows. 

Said raven sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. The action is so cute that I want to squeal. Nevertheless, I doubt Levi would appreciate that on my part. 

“I guess I have no choice…” 

“It’s okay, I can always just walk home,” I try to assure him, but we both know that walking takes too much time.

“Come with me,” Levi turns around and starts walking outside, towards the parking lot. Silently I follow. By now the parking lot is mostly empty, with only a few cars left that probably belong to the teachers. I wonder which one is Levi’s?

He stops in front of a sleek, black car. I gape in shock and absolute adoration as he unlocks the magnificent beast. “Is this a -?” I can’t even finish my sentence, I’m just so in  _ awe _ . 

Smirking, Levi looks over at me. “Yes, it’s a 2016 Ferrari 488 GTB, brat,” he sounds so fucking  _ smug _ , and I want to kiss him until that smirk is wiped off his face. 

I hold my hands up, as if asking for permission to touch. After a moment’s hesitation, Levi nods once, quickly.

“I usually don’t let anyone touch my cars but…” 

I smile and retort, “It’s because I’m so awesome right?” and then what he’s said dawns unto me.  “You just said cars, plural. So you have more than one?” 

Levi nods. “Back in France, I have three more.” 

“Holy shit! Levi, you never told me that you were loaded!” I exclaim, surprise lacing my voice. 

“Well, it’s not something that I would go around boasting, would I?” Levi stares at me weirdly. 

I gush, “You’re so modest, Levi!” 

“Tch, shut up brat!” Is Levi blushing? I swear to god he’s blushing! Even his scent has changed, there’s no denying it!

“Levi, are you blushing?” I pop the question. Furiously shaking his head, Levi tries to hide his face. I gasp. “You are!” 

“S-shut up!”

Levi drives me all the way home. When the engine starts, the car comes to life with a low purr, and the sound is so fucking  _ satisfying _ , it’s like having an orgasm after being denied for a long time. The interior of the car smells like the omega, and I melt into the seat as if I’m high.

We make small talk along the way, and when Levi parks in front of my house, I want to drag my feet. Anything to spend more time with Levi. 

“Well, bye then,” I mutter, without looking at the man beside me. 

“Is that all you have to say?” he asks me, an unspoken question in his words. 

“I uh - ” Stammering, I try to think of what to say. Thankfully, Levi takes control and presses his lips to mine one last time. Then he kicks me out of his car with a promise of tomorrow.

As he drives away, I stand out on the front yard, dazed and wondering what just happened. 

Levi Ackerman is my boyfriend. The hottest omega in the entire world agreed to go out with me! 

I am the luckiest alpha in the world.

And as I open the door to my house, I realize two things:

Levi is only fifteen -

And I am also so,  _ so _ dead tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a 'romantic proposal'?


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I cross over the doorstep, I notice that something is wrong. The lights are on, but the house is filled with an eerie silence that is on too many levels of disturbing.

By now, mom should already be on my ass for being so late. But where is she?

Questions fill my head, some innocent and others the product of my way too active imagination. What if she’s been kidnapped? What if she’s just gone to the grocery store?

Calm down, Eren, I tell myself, she’s probably just gone for a walk or something. However, the hesitation in my steps, the doubt in my own self does not leave. What’s going on?

The answer stares me in the face as soon as I walk into the kitchen.

The table is upturned, the floor covered in red. Shards of glass litter the ceramic tiles, coated in rouge. Strange scents of unfamiliar people, most definitely alphas, still lingers in the room. What has happened? Where’s my mom?

It looks too much like blood.

It looks as though a hurricane has wrecked our house, but only the kitchen.

 I run out of the room, and into the living room. Nothing is changed there, except for a few books that have fallen off the shelves. That’s weird, because those are dad’s books, and no one’s allowed to touch them.

Running up the stairs, I call out for my mom as I search for her presence. This is not happening.

I enter my parents’ room, and it seems undisturbed. I check the washrooms, but there’s no one there. There’s a dreadful feeling in my gut, and I try to ignore it as I rampage through the house.

The last room that I check is my dad’s study. I’ve never been allowed in there, it’s the only part of the house that I’ve been banned from entering since I was little, aside from the basement.

No one knows what’s in the basement.

The door looks as if it has been blown off its hinges by a powerful force. The lock seems broken, smashed to bits by god knows what. The key to the lock hangs heavy around my neck, and I hesitantly take a step inside.

If I thought that the kitchen was a mess, then this is a disaster.

Papers are flying everywhere, all the windows open, cabinets emptied, books taken down and read, and the intruder(s?) hadn’t bothered to put them back where they belong.

What the fuck is going on?

Where’s mom?

I panic. There’s blood in the kitchen, and I don’t know who it belongs to. Mom’s missing, and there’s a good chance that it might belong to – I can’t bring myself to finish the thought. A choked sob leaves the back of my throat, and I look around desperately, trying to find clues that can help me make sense of this situation. Why me? Why does this happen to me?

Where is my mom?

A phone rings in the study. I jump at the sound, not expecting that at all. The ringtone sounds familiar…

I go digging through the piles of confidential papers and books, and I find my phone. My phone that I’d lost earlier today. What is it doing here?

The number is unknown, and for a split second I waver, my instincts taking over. I’m so scared right now, and what if this _person_ comes for me next?

My trembling thumb swipes the screen before I change my mind.

“H-hello?” I try to sound brave, like an alpha, and fail miserably.

“Eren Jaeger?” The voice on the other side sounds warped, like someone ran it through a program on purpose so that I couldn’t recognize it.

“Who are you?” The fact that they know my name is immensely creepy, so I avoid the question.

“We’re coming for you next,” is all I get before the line goes dead.

Shit.

They know where I am?

Where’s mom?

I have to get out of here immediately! Who was that, and what the fuck is happening?

I run down the stairs, down the hall, and outside.

It’s completely dark, and I look around blindly for some sign of an attack, some warning before I have to fight these mysterious people. My level of panicking is through the roof, and my breaths come out in puffs in the cold air. It’s about two degrees Celsius outside, and I’m only wearing my thin uniform sweater over a shirt.

Soon, the cold gets to me, and I stand there, shivering, wondering what to do. Do I run? Should I run away?

I decide to run. I run towards the main road, where there are close to no cars. In the small little town that is Shiganshina, our population is probably about three thousand. About one third of that goes to Recon. At this time of the day, everyone is cuddled up inside their safe and toasty houses, not even imagining the predicament that I am currently stuck in.

And then a sleek black Ferrari pulls up beside me, and I recognize who is driving.

Levi.

When he tells me to get in, I shake my head furiously. “I need to find my fucking mom!” I yell.

“Eren, calm down, we need to get the fuck out of this place,” Levi warns me, and my anger just rages, from head to toe, and I need to let it out.

“What the fuck do you mean Levi? My mom is fucking gone, kidnapped by people that fucking threatened to kill me, and you’re telling me to fucking run away?” My face is red, and despite the cold I feel hot. “I’ll fucking kill them all!” I scream.

Kicking the sidewalk, I pace, no longer able to control my emotions. When I was younger, I used to have anger management problems, and now it’s coming back, worse than ever.

“I’ll fucking kill them all!” I repeat, red blurring my vision. My throat is starting to get sore from all this yelling, but I don’t fucking care because my mom is gone, and she might be fucking dead!

Dead.

I don’t want to fucking think about it. I kick the ground again.

Levi turns off the engine, and slams the door shut as he stalks out of the car. When he stops in front of me, I look at him and in that moment I – I fucking…

The second our eyes meet, it’s like someone’s thrown a heated blanket over me. I snap out of my anger, and my breath comes out in harsh puffs as my racing heart starts to calm down. Something about Levi, something about his pheromones, his scent, just calms me down, and I start to feel a little tipsy. Why does he have this kind of effect on me?

I fall to the ground, curling up into a ball, as unshed tears finally fall, and my true emotions show.

I’m so fucking scared. I’m so fucking scared for my mom; shit, I’m even scared for my own life!

Levi crouches down and wraps his arms around me. “Shh, Eren, let me take you somewhere safe,” he murmurs softly in my ear.

“I-I” I choke on my words. “I miss her so much, and I’m so fucking scared that she’s – she’s…” I trail off because I can’t finish that sentence.

“Eren, I’ll find her. I’ll find her for you, if that’s the last thing I fucking do,” Levi swears. I look at him, at my omega, actually _look_ at him. His soft raven locks, I want to twist my fingers in them forever. His soft pink lips, I want to kiss them forever. His piercing blue-gray eyes, I want to drown in them forever. Those cheekbones and that jawline that can cut diamonds, I wouldn’t mind if I bled to death from them.

“Thank you,” I hoarsely whisper as I duck in to steal a kiss.

It’s not a long one, since we both know we can’t stay here any longer. It’s no longer safe here. The people that took my mother are coming, and they’re coming for me now.

When I pull away, the touch, the taste of his lips linger on my tongue, and I hear Levi clear his throat. When I look at him, his cheeks are – is he blushing?

“Why is it that whenever I kiss you, I always fucking end up blushing like a virgin?” he mutters under his breath, low enough that I know he didn’t want me to hear.

“Hey, I heard that!” I exclaim, and his lips curl into what closely resembles a smile.

Levi smiled for me!

The moment passes, and he clears his throat again as he looks away. “We have to leave.”

“….Right.”

The second time I get into the car, there is a comfortable silence that falls over us as Levi pulls away from the curb and races away. He’s going really hard on the gas, and there is soft music playing from the radio.

“Is this Ed Sheeran?” I’m the one to break the silence.

“Yes it fucking is, you got a problem with it?” Levi replies without looking over.

I don’t reply, instead grabbing his hand from his lap and lacing our fingers together. Just being with him like this, silent except for the chords coming from the radio, calms my hyperactive nerves. Soon enough, my mom’s disappearance is temporarily forgotten, replaced with thoughts of Levi, and Levi only.

 

­­­­­­­­­­______________

 

Levi drives into the underground garage of a sleek, modern establishment. As he parks, I pause to collect my thoughts.

  1. My mom is gone.
  2. The people that took her are looking for me.
  3. Levi is not fifteen.
  4. Levi is really hot, and he agreed to go out with me (for some unknown reason).



I create a mental checklist, and as I follow Levi into the elevator and up onto his floor, I’m so deep in my thoughts that I don’t realize where we are until Levi’s opening the door to his penthouse and I’m stepping onto the polished marble floors.

  1. When in need of a loan, ask Levi.



The entire suite has five rooms in total, a huge kitchen, a dining room and three washrooms. The floors alternate between hardwood and marble in each room, and my mouth falls open as I walk into the living room. An entire wall is made of glass, and I can see the entire city from up here.

“How high up are we?” I gasp.

From his reflection in the glass, Levi’s looking at me with mirth in his eyes. “Forty-ninth and fiftieth,” he replies.

“There’s another floor?” Levi nods. “Holy shit!”

I practically run from room to room, exploring each one as if it were a treasure, and my excitement skyrockets. I completely forget about my mom.

There’s a grand staircase, with winding steps like in fairy tale castles, as I slowly step down, step by step, I can almost pretend that we’re at a ball and Levi’s wearing a dress and I’m in a tux, walking down gracefully while everyone watches.

However, the image shatters when I don’t see the step in front of me since I’d closed my eyes, and I fall down the rest of the steps.

Levi absolutely _guffaws_ as I tumble down ten steps, and when I stand back up I glare at him. There are tears in his eyes, and he’s clutching his stomach from how hard he’s been laughing.

“I could have broken my fucking neck!” I shout, but there’s no venom in the words.

“Well, you fucking didn’t, did you?” Levi gasps out between laughs.

That’s it. I stomp over to where he’s standing, and I lift him up completely. Suddenly the mood’s changed as Levi stops laughing, and he gives me a look that could be interpreted as something inappropriate.

His hair falls in waves over my face as he looks down at me. His eyes look so big like this, and as he ducks down to kiss me, I hold him impossibly closer to me. As our tongues intertwine, my hands move lower and lower, until I’m grabbing him by the ass. Levi moans, and I absolutely _love_ the sound, and I press myself against him harder.

I forget to breathe, and when Levi finally pulls away, I’m panting. Levi looks at me darkly from above, and I grin as I bite at his bottom lip.

“S-stop that,” he pants, squirming in my arms. I tighten my grip.

“Stop what?” I purr, my voice low and I’m surprised that I can even sound like that.

Levi’s eyes flash. “Stop fucking grabbing my ass like that. I’m going to get fucking hand-shaped bruises on my ass if you do that.”

I chuckle as I slowly start to set him down, but I stop when Levi swats my arm, _hard_. “What the fuck?” I protest.

Levi looks away as he replies, and I think he’s embarrassed. “I never told you to put me down, j-just…”

When I understand what he’s getting at, I lift him up higher until his legs are wrapped around my waist, and I walk forwards until Levi’s back is pressed against a wall. Then when he gives me that look, I lean down to capture his lips once more.

This time I’m careful not to hurt him, and instead I tenderly massage the globes of his firm ass, kneading them with my hands. When Levi moans into my mouth and suddenly goes limp, becoming pliant under my touch, I realize that this is his weakness.

He lets me do whatever I want to him, biting his bottom lip, sucking it, and he moans freely. My dick starts to harden from this intense make-out session, our scents mingling together and it’s acting like a drug for both of us.

Finally, when Levi’s head falls to the side and his throat is exposed, I growl and rub our necks together, our scent glands touching. The result is euphoria.

Immediately my dick hardens completely, and I can feel Levi’s against his pants, straining against the confines. I moan and grind our erections together, all rational thoughts out of my head. All I can think about is Levi, his scent, his taste, his touch, and his moans.

He starts to chant, “Eren, Eren, Eren,” saying my name over and over again, and the sound of my name coming from his mouth like that, spurs me on as I grind our painfully hard erections together.

I don’t realize when I start to chant Levi’s name too, but when I come first, Levi’s name comes out as a hoarse yell as I finally release. Levi soon follows suit, his head falling back against the wall as he comes with a sharp cry.

The two of us pant silently as we bask in the aftermath of our orgasms. Levi leans against me, using me as support. I carefully carry him into one of the washrooms, and as the bathtub fills up, I exit the room. As I’m preparing the other washroom, Levi calls out for me.

“Eren?”

“Yeah?”

A pause.

“Do you want to come in with me?” A hesitant invitation, reaching out towards me with fragile fingers.

I accept.

“No shit,” I reply as I run into the washroom.

When I finally see Levi naked, I’m lost for words. This just confirms my suspicions that he is not fifteen, because no fifteen year-old has the right to look like a Greek sex god. He has his back turned to me, but even his back muscles are attractive, just like the rest of him.

Pale, glowing skin and well defined arm and leg muscles aren’t even the last of it. When he turns around, I can see that he has a fucking eight-pack. And eight pack! And not like those adrenaline junkie body-builders that look absolutely gross, but firm, visible muscles.

I actually reach out to touch the muscles, and unbelievably, Levi lets me. His skin is so fucking soft, like a baby’s bottom, and I run my hands across the expanse of his back.

“Brat, when are you going to get naked?”

I blush as I realize that I’m still fully dressed. “S-sorry, I’ll get to that right now.”

When Levi continues to stare at me, I flush even more. No one has looked at me naked outside of changing rooms at games and at school, and this is so much different from that.

The way he looks at me, like he is devouring me with his eyes, is foreign, and I cover myself in embarrassment. “S-stop looking at me like that,” I stammer under his lustful gaze.

Levi takes a step forward, and I panic, wind milling my arms as I move backwards. Unfortunately, I hit Levi with my long limbs, and he starts to fall.

Until I reach out and catch him. The two of us are stark naked, standing in Levi’s washroom, and I’m holding him against me like a fragile doll. He looks up at me from under long, dark eyelashes, and I swallow nervously.

“S-sorry, I – ” I begin, but Levi cuts me off with a soft finger to my lips.

“Nice reflexes,” he retorts with a small smile.

I can’t help it when I smile back, because he’s so infectious, and as I lift him up, my grin even grows.

And then I throw him into the Jacuzzi.

Levi goes down with a big splash, and I hold my stomach as my laughter echoes in the washroom. Levi sticks his head out, spluttering, and I laugh even harder at his expression.

He looks like a fucking drowned cat. It’s so fucking cute, and I wish I had my phone with me take pictures.

Oh wait.

I already found my phone at home.

Home, where everything was in disarray and my mom was –

As the memory comes back to me, I find myself losing all humour in this situation. My mom is gone, and I can’t fucking believe I’d completely forgotten about her until this moment.

I can’t believe I’d been having fun with Levi, while she’s out there somewhere, in a dangerous place with dangerous people.

“Eren? What’s wrong?”

I look at Levi, whose face has been corrupted with worry, and I try to fake a smile, for his sake. “Nothing, Levi.”

We both know that I’m lying.

Levi steps out of the Jacuzzi, and I try to ignore his body, the way the water drips off of it, and I try to ignore how fucking sexy he looks like that.

He wraps his arms around me, and I lean into him, breathing in his calming scent. He’s so much shorter than me, and his head barely reaches my chin, and I can’t help but find that so fucking _attractive_.

There’s definitely something wrong with me.

And then the world is flipping upside down, because somehow Levi has managed to lift me up onto his shoulder, and carries me like a sack of flour.

Then he dumps me into the Jacuzzi.

I guess I deserved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I am so trash.  
> I finished this before my homework *sighs*  
> Comments, kudos and feedback are always appreciated! (btw that was my first kind-of smut, how was it?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and Eren finds out the truth behind... well everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 200 kudos!

I sit on the kitchen counter, my legs swinging as I watch Levi expertly handle the various ingredients, pots and pans. He doesn’t look up when I call his name, so I lightly kick his hip.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” Levi calls out, angrily. His eyebrows are furrowed, and there’s a crease in between them that is just _so adorable_.

“What are you making?” I grin, as I shake my wet hair slightly, spraying the omega with water.

Levi’s whole face scrunches up as he takes a step back from me. “Fucking stop that shit, you brat!”

I shake my head again, like a dog. “Stop what?”

“Eren…” There’s a warning in his tone of voice. “I don’t want to resort to more forceful tactics.”

“You can’t force me to do anything,” I reply cheerfully.

Levi grabs my arms and pulls me down, off the counter. I’m standing against the cool stone, and Levi leans closely against me. When I turn my head to the side as if to spray him again, Levi grabs my chin, twists it forwards and down, to meet with his awaiting lips.

Well that’s an effective way to stop me.

All too soon Levi pulls away and I’m grinning like an idiot.

“If every time I do that you’ll kiss me, that doesn’t really encourage me to stop, does it?”

 

________________

 

We have macaroni and cheese for dinner.

I don’t realize that I’m hungry until the food is in front of me, smelling delicious and looking just as delectable.

I dig in without waiting, and I’m greeted with a mouthful of gooey macaroni, the cheese melting immediately on my tongue.

Another thing to add to my mental list:

  1. When in need of a meal, see Levi.



I’m finished in a matter of minutes, and Levi looks at me from his dish, eyes full of half mirth and half disgust.

“I wonder where all of that food goes to. Not your brain, for sure,” he mutters.

I gasp. “I fucking heard that, Levi! That was so mean! Apologize!”

“No.”

“If you don’t, I’ll never talk to you again!”

“Thank goodness for that,” Levi smirks.

I glare at him, pointedly refusing to acknowledge his presence otherwise. Silently sitting at the dining table, I admire the view outside the glass wall.

The kitchen, living and dining rooms are out in an open area, with no walls in between. When I had explored the house, I saw that Levi’s guestroom was on the first floor, with his bedroom on the second. The third, fourth and fifth are also on the second floor, but the fifth, and the smallest, was locked. One is for Levi’s clothes, and the other is also locked.

Why does this omega have so many secrets?

“I guess I’m sorry, brat,” Levi eventually mutters, without looking my way. I glance at him out of the corner of my eyes, and a smile takes over my face when I notice how uncomfortable he looks.

Crossing over to his side of the table in three strides, I grab Levi and pull him into a hug. The warmth and scent coming from Levi is so fucking aesthetically satisfying, I want to make it into a perfume. I guarantee that I’ll sell out right away.

Move away Chanel, here I come!

“I accept your miserable apology, midget,” I gush. Levi pushes me away, so hard that I land flat on my ass. Looking up at his scowling face, my smile grows even more.

“I’m so glad I met you,” I say.

“Not so sure if I can reciprocate,” Levi retorts. He crosses his arms and legs, and that looks so sexy from where I am on the floor.

“Aww, now you’re making me feel sad…” I can feel my face droop into a fake frown.

The raven steps down from his chair, and kneels beside me. “Just fucking kidding, holy mother-fucking cow, don’t take jokes so seriously,” he mutters as he brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

Yes, that looked just as hot as it sounded.

I can’t help myself as I grab his face in between both of my hands, and pepper kisses over his squished face.

Then Levi pushes me off. “Fuck off.”

 

________________

 

“Levi, I think it’s time you’ve answered some of my questions,” I start. We’re on the couch, watching some chick flick that isn’t close to interesting at the least.

“Like what?” Levi replies. He’s sitting close enough that I can feel his body heat, but not touching.

“Like, how you’re not actually fifteen?”

Levi looks away from the screen, at me. “What makes you think that?” His poker face is so good, if I didn’t believe so otherwise, I would fall for his lies.

“Stop bluffing,” I retort, “no fifteen year-old has a driver’s license.”

Sighing, the raven runs a hand through his undercut. “I should have been more careful…” his voice is so low, I almost miss what he says next: “Fucking Erwin is gonna kill me…”

I frown. “Erwin as in Coach Smith? How do you know him?” Things are blowing up bigger and bigger, what the hell is going on?

Levi stares into my eyes, and I gulp at the uncomfortable feeling building up.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he starts carefully.

“Try me,” I retort.

He sighs again and runs his fingers through his undercut again. “Your dad was doing some… things.”

“Illegal?” I abruptly cut him.

“Not exactly. At the time, there were no laws about what he was doing, since no one had even thought of it before.

“You are a direct descendant of the first Alpha, a Royal.”

Levi’s words hit me like a punch in the gut, and I laugh at first, in disbelief. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Told you so,” he replies. “And I haven’t even gotten to the important part yet.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I’m, like, the most ordinary person ever.”

“Think about it. It makes total sense. The bright green eyes, the charisma – haven’t you noticed that whenever you say something, people tend to follow you?” Levi scoffs.

“I – I just…”

“As I said before, that’s not the least of it. Your father knew your mother’s heritage, knew that she is a descendant of the first Alpha as well. Long story short, if you trace your family tree back far enough, everything leads back to the first Alpha. On both sides of your family.

“Your father took advantage of that, and when he had you, he knew that you were special, that you are capable of doing things that ordinary people can only _dream_ of. So he did tests.

“He conducted tests on you, ever since you were little. None of them were harmful, just meant to boost your strength, speed, reflexes, and such. Even now, you still haven’t discovered the full extent of your capabilities.”

I cut him off again. “Holy shit. _That’s_ what all those shots from when I was younger were for? So you’re saying that I’m some kind of superhuman mutant thing that has Royal blood?”

“Basically, yes. But not a mutant. Never call yourself that. No matter what you think, what others may think of you, you are still _human_. Just a stronger, enhanced version of the person you would have been otherwise.

“However, by conducting those experiments, your father was putting you, and eventually your family in danger. People started to figure out what your father was doing, what the experiments were doing to his young son, and they wanted in. They wanted to use you as a weapon, Eren. They still do.”

My initial reaction is rage. “So that’s why those people kidnapped my mother? Because they wanted me, but they couldn’t, so they took her instead?” I wait for Levi’s reaction, his reply, but I don’t need to because I already know what he’s going to say.

“Those fuckers took her because of me. If it wasn’t for me, if I had never existed, she wouldn’t be in the danger she is in now,” I rant, not caring what comes out of my mouth. I get up from the sofa, and I start walking away. I need space to think. I need space in order to blame myself, because it is all my fault.

“It’s all my – ”

This time Levi cuts me off. “This is not your fucking fault. If you were to blame anyone, it would be your father. It’s his fault for putting his family in the danger in the first place, he should have realized the repercussions beforehand. It’s him that was careless, not you.

“You didn’t do shit, Eren.”

I look away, at the lights from the city below. I don’t say anything.

“You didn’t do shit,” Levi repeats himself.

I don’t realize how much I needed to hear that until I hear it coming out of Levi’s mouth. The entire night, silently, unwillingly, I had been punishing myself for something that I didn’t even know about.

“I didn’t do shit,” I parrot.

“Fucking correct,” Levi agrees. He walks towards me, and I pull him into my arms once he gets close enough.

“Thank you,” I whisper breathlessly into his hair. “I didn’t realize how much I needed that.”

“Just doing what’s morally expected from me,” he replies into my chest.

When I pull away, we both move to sit back down onto the couch. I still have more unanswered questions.

“Levi, can I ask one more question?”

“Fire away.”

I take a deep breath to brace myself for the answer, although I have a pretty solid idea of what the answer might be. “What is your role in all of this? How does not-fifteen year-old Levi fit in?”

He breathes sharply through his nose. “That’s a question for another day.”

“I – I need this, I need to know this so that I know where we stand in this shit fest. I need to know this,” I beg Levi. “Please.”

It’s a long time before Levi reluctantly opens his mouth. “I’m, I’m afraid that this might ruin whatever it is that we have between us,” he replies honestly.

I look into his eyes, making sure that I have his full attention, before saying, “I want to thank you for being honest with me so far. I promise that whatever you say, I won’t be mad at you.”

He glances away quickly. “I’m from the CIA. As a special ops agent, I handle the most dangerous missions. We’re known as the Survey Corps within the organization, and we have the highest death rate. I was tasked to protect you until the threat is neutralized. Erwin is my case handler, so he has to be at the school as well.”

“And what about Coach Zacharias?” How did they get Coach to quit his job?

“He believes that he won a vacation from a radio station, when in reality we rigged the entire thing.”

I slump back onto the couch, thinking. This is a lot of information to process.

“Is Levi your real name?” I blurt, out of the blue. Levi stares at me like I’ve grown horns out of my head.

“Technically yes, that’s my English name. My French name, the one I was given as a child in France, is Rivaille.” Levi replies slowly.

“But like don’t secret agents have like fake identities and stuff? That’s what I see in the movies, anyways.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand your question?”

I start to think again, without replying to Levi.

“Does this mean like we can live together now?” I ask again.

“What the hell?”

“Can we?” I insist. “The bad guys, like, know my address, so I can’t go back to my house. I have nowhere to go.”

Levi makes a face. “You just found out that I was lying to you for the past few weeks, and that’s your reaction?”

I pause for another moment to think. “Well, like, it’s part of your job isn’t it? And besides, it is awfully romantic. The protector falling in love with the protec…tee? Protectee? Is that even a word?”

Levis snorts. “Well I’m glad that you aren’t going to stay pissed at me for, I don’t know, the next few days.”

“Hold up!” I exclaim. “If I’m living here with you now… what am I supposed to wear to school? All my clothes are at my house! Oh wait, do I still have to go to school? What if the bad guys, like, know that I go to Recon? And they like, kidnap me at school?

“Do I have to go to school?” My eyes are wide, and I can’t keep the excited-ness out of my voice.

“Yes you do, shitty brat,” is Levi’s reply. I pout and when I start to protest, Levi smacks me upside the head.

“I think… I think that I’m not so afraid anymore,” I tell Levi. “Now that I know that there are people out there that are looking for my mother, and I know that you’re going to protect me, I’m not so scared.”

Levi looks at me carefully, as if he’s peeling back the layers of my personality, and he’s looking for _me,_ for who I really am underneath. “I’m glad to hear that.”

I hug him again. “Thank you for telling me the truth when I asked.”

And then I realize something. “Levi, then how old are you?”

“Twenty-five,” Levi glares at me with no real venom.

“Holy shit! You’re fucking ancient! When’s your birthday then?” I mentally calculate the age difference. Nine years!

“December 25th.”

“But… but that’s two weeks from today!” I splutter.

“No shit,” Levi retorts as he ruffles my hair. “Dumb brat.”

“Old man!” I reply, low-key pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for kind of making this basic with that thing about Eren being a royal alpha... I just needed him to have some kind of advantage over Levi, cuz Levi is so perfect, you know? Believe it or not, I wrote this entire thing listening to Jacob Sartorius songs. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat smut lel.

“Hey Levi, where do I sleep?” I step out of the washroom after using one of the omega’s spare toothbrushes. For some reason, he has, like, an entire cabinet full of unused toothbrushes. Is this, like, a fetish?

“You can use the guestroom downstairs,” he replies as he steps out of the other washroom. He’s still dressed in his normal clothes, and I look down at my borrowed pair of sweatpants and the Taylor Swift 1989 Tour shirt. The pants are too short, the legs only going down to my shins. The t-shirt is fine, but it's kind of loose around the shoulders.

“Don’t ask,” Levi growls when he notices where I’m looking.

“I didn’t say anything,” I smirk. So he’s one of those fans, huh?

“Hey Levi,” I grin, hopping from foot to foot.

“What?”

“Why are two of the rooms locked?” I question innocently.

Levi looks at me from under his bangs. “Why?”

“I don’t know, I just… I don’t want any more secrets?” I start. “Unless it’s something super personal, then I won’t ask.”

Levi glances at the said rooms, the two facing each other at the very end of the hallway. “One is for my heats, and the other is for my weapons.”

“You mean you spend your heats alone?” I’m scared to know the answer.

“Well, do you see any other stupid alpha in this place?” Levi looks away from me as he replies.

I take two steps until I’m in front of him, then I reach down to grab Levi by the ass and lift him up in a show of strength. Levi lets out a squeak as he wraps his arms and legs around me like a vice. His eyes are wide and panicked, and his scent suddenly changes.

He looks down at me. “I have suppressants, you idiot.”

I worry my bottom lip as I say the next part. “If you don’t mind, I would – I could…”

“Just get it out with, brat.”

I take a deep breath until speaking, and the next things that I say come out rushed. “I wouldn’t mind it if I spent your heat with you, as long as you’re…okay with it?”

Levi doesn’t say anything for a long time. I get ready to put him back down, but then Levi starts to talk.

“Eren, I… let me be honest. It’s been a long time since I’d shared my bed with anyone,” I’m so scared, I’m so scared that Levi will push me away.

“And I’ve – I’ve never spent my heat with anyone before. I’ve just never met someone that I could trust fully, trust to be there for me when I’m most vulnerable,” he says as he looks deep into my eyes. His eyes are illuminated, glowing like the moon at nighttime. “But for some reason, for some unknown reason, something about you makes me want to trust you, makes me want to submit to your every need and desire.

“I must be crazy, right? I must be fucking crazy to trust someone that I’ve only known for a couple of weeks with this, but – I want to do this. I want to spend my heat with you. You’ve given me so many of your firsts, I just, I think this is right,” Levi explains.

Before I know it, tears are falling from my eyes, and there’s a stupid grin plastered across my face. Levi smiles back, a genuine smile that creates more tears, and before I can protest, Levi ducks down to slowly lick them off.

The sensation of his tongue on my heated skin is arousing, and I pull him closer, ever so closer to me. As Levi laps at my face, a peal of laughter escapes me.

“I-it tickles, Levi!” I protest. I don’t dare drop him, don’t dare hurt my omega. Levi just bites my nose gently in return. I bite back, but I don’t make contact.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

“Hey Levi, does this still mean I have to sleep in the guestroom?”

“Do you need a fucking instruction manual? Just – just fucking follow me, goddamnit!”

I grin happily as I trail Levi into his bedroom.

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

“I don’t spoon, you little shit,” Levi mutters into the sheets.

“Says the person that’s grinding on my dick,” I retort. I’m the big spoon, and he’s the little.

“Fuck off.”

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

When I wake up in the morning, Levi is already up and making breakfast. I walk into the dining room, welcomed with the aroma of pancakes and maple syrup.

“Morning Levi,” I yawn, my words barely coherent.

“Alas! Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up!” Levi replies. Is he – he’s wearing an apron! One of those character aprons, like a teddy bear!

“Holy shit!” I cry out. “You look so fucking cute in that!”

Rushing to his side, I hug him from the back, and I inhale the omega’s scent deeply.

“I made breakfast, alpha,” he purrs.

“Mhm, sounds good,” hearing the word _alpha_ come out of Levi’s mouth like that does things to me. Instinctively I rub our necks together, scenting the omega.

“Fuck,” I hear Levi mutter. I smile into his skin.

When I finally pull away, I go to sit at the table as Levi sets out the food.

“I’m so fucking lucky to have such a talented omega,” I say to myself as I stretch my limbs, the joints popping loudly.

As Levi sits down, I dig in. When I’ve had a mouthful of warm and fluffy pancakes, Levi decides to spoil my appetite. “You realize that we have school today?”

“What?” as I splutter, bits and pieces of pancakes fall out of my mouth.

Levi visibly cringes, and he replies, “Today is Friday. A school day. I’ve explained the situation to Erwin already, and he’s arranged for new supplies, new clothes and anything you need to be brought over here. They should arrive anytime now.”

A ring at the doorbell.

“Speak of the devil,” Levi mutters as he opens the door. A beta is standing outside, and as he and Levi make conversation, I try to arrange my thoughts.

So I still have to go to school? After everything I’ve gone through, don’t I merit a free pass? I groan frustrated, ruffling my hair. I still have to see Mikasa, go through the pain of ignoring her, and pretend that I’m okay.

Levi sits back down at the table, a new backpack identical to my old one, and a new uniform in my size. “Erwin gave us money to go shopping later.”

“For what?” I don’t look at him.

“Your clothes, duh. Even he realizes that he has a terrible sense of fashion. Don’t ever let Erwin buy clothes for you. You’ll end up looking like a forty year-old entrepreneur,” Levi mutters darkly.

“Sounds like someone’s had experience with that before,” I chuckle. Levi’s light banter has lifted my spirits a bit.

“Go change into these. The school gave us your uniform size, so it should fit. We’ll leave for school in fifteen minutes,” Levi hands me the uniform.

When I start to walk away, Levi grabs onto my arm to stop me. “By the way, I – I didn’t take my suppressants yesterday. Since I haven’t had a heat in nearly a year, it should start in the next couple of days.”

I turn around, wide-eyed. “So soon?”

Levi glances away, somewhat sheepish. “That’s what happens when you suppress it for too long. I can already kind of feel an itch, kind of. It’s been there since this morning. So probably tomorrow.”

“Holy shit. I’m going to lose my virginity tomorrow!”

“Don’t sound so excited, brat,” is the cynical reply from the raven.

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

When Levi pulls up into the parking lot of Recon, I have to mentally remind myself to calm down. When people see us together, they’re finally going to figure things out. They’re going to judge, point fingers and talk behind our backs. But it’ll be okay, because I have Levi, and as long as I have him, I’ll be okay.

As Levi kills the engine, the car is deadly silent. Neither of us says a word as we exit the vehicle and walk to the main doors together. Somehow, my fingers are laced together with Levi’s, and we walk down the halls holding hands.

As expected, talking stops when we walk past, and people stare. Outright gawking.

When we reach our lockers we separate. And then we walk to homeroom together.

When Armin sees us, walking into the classroom together, he leaps out of his chair. “Eren!”

I give him a half-hearted smile. “Hey, Ar.”

He scans me with his baby blue eyes, and then glances over at Levi for a long time. “Well, something’s happening here,” he stares at me with a look in his eyes. “I demand an explanation.”

As I sit down with Levi in the back of the class, at my usual spot, Jean plops down at the seat beside us, Armin in front. Reiner, a tall, blond brute of an alpha lets out a disgruntled noise and moves away from our group.

“Well, where do I start?” I ask the blond coconut.

“Levi,” Armin doesn’t beat around the bush.

“Levi, um, he’s really important to me. Um, over the past few weeks I’ve gotten to know him really well, and I like him. A lot,” I look over at said raven. He’s looking away, and is that a faint flush on his face?

Jean chooses to cut in just then. “So, you two are what, boyfriends?”

I sigh deeply. “No, Jean. We’re twins.”

He actually buys it for a second. “Wait what?”

Armin smacks me on the arm. “Jean, no, Eren was joking. Eren, apologize.”

“Apology,” I mutter.

Jean makes a face. “So… you’re boyfriends?”

I rub the bridge of my nose, frustrated. “Yes, for fuck’s sake! Yes, Levi and I are going out!” I yell.

And when the entire room goes silent, I realize that I’ve said it too loud.

 _“Why don’t you just make an announcement to the entire world that we’re going out?”_ Levi whispers in my ear.

I look down at the table as I lace our fingers together under the desk. _“Sorry, babe.”_

He looks at me as if I’m crazy. _“What did you just call me?”_

I backpedal furiously. _“I-I’m sorry, that won’t happen again.”_

_“Do it again.”_

_“…What?”_

Levi looks away. _“I don’t mind it. Do it again.”_

 _“Okay, babe,”_ I grin.

“Can you please speak in English? Please? You guys know that I failed French!” Jean whimpers pathetically.

Armin just sits there and watches us.

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

When Levi excuses himself during biology to go to the washroom, I don’t think twice. It’s only when he doesn’t come back after ten minutes is that I start to worry. Is he constipated or something?

It’s true that he seemed increasingly agitated as the day went on, and his skin had started to turn heated and clammy. But his scent remained the same, so I didn’t think anything of it.

But what if…

What if Levi’s in heat already?

I rush out of the classroom, ignoring Hanji’s calls, and run down the hallway, to the washroom.

As soon as I open the door, I’m hit with the scent of an omega in heat. Since this is my first time ever being near an omega in heat, the scent and the urge hits me twice as hard. I growl, a sound that I didn’t even know I could make, and I tear through all of the stalls until I come across Levi, my omega, in the handicap stall, on the floor and shivering.

Without second thoughts I scoop him into my arms, my omega, and I run out the washroom.

Levi is whimpering in my arms, letting out sounds that make me want to protect, to mate and claim this man, this omega, and I pull him in closer. My legs speed up; going at speeds that I didn’t even know was possible. Everything is passing by like a blur; nothing is stationary except for my omega.

I need someone with a driver’s license, someone that has a car to drive us back home.

Levi moves in my arms, and I slow down to wipe the sweat and the hair plastered to his forehead.

“A-alpha, it hurts, it hurts,” he whimpers. His eyes are closed as his arms cling around my neck.

“Shh, babe, I know, I’ll get us home,” I croon.

Levi opens one of his eyes, the pupil blown up and glassy, as he whispers, “H-Han, Hanji,”

“Hanji? What do you mean, babe?”

He somehow manages to lift himself up so that we’re eye-to-eye, and whispers, “Hanji has a fucking car, goddamnit. They know where my place is, get them to drive us.”

Then he drops back down into my arms as a wave of slick gushes out of his body. It wets my clothes, and reduces Levi into a whimpering, shivering mess.

By now, alphas are coming out of their classrooms, drawn by the scent of an omega in heat, and I growl at each and every one of them to stay away. Somehow, during this entire escapade, my eyes had turned a shade of gold. When I look at my reflection in one of the windows, I see a powerful alpha but young alpha, one that demands immediate respect.

The other alphas drop to their knees at the sight of me, and they get out of my way.

From the other side of the hall, Hanji comes, running, and stops when they see me. “I thought I smelled Levi, but I…”

“Levi trusts you, and therefore I do. We need a ride to his place,” I tell them. My voice comes out low and harsh, and it doesn’t sound like me at all.

Hanji only gives me a nod until they’re turning around and leading the way to their car.

As soon as the doors to the vehicle are closed, Levi’s onto me, crawling onto my lap, licking my face, rubbing his ass on my hard erection. I don’t know when I got hard, but now that things have calmed down a bit, my own arousal is starting to blur my judgment.

Mate is safe, but in pain. Only my knot can help ease his suffering.

That’s basically what drives me to devour Levi’s lips in the back of Hanji’s car. I pull him into my lap, and the omega whimpers into my mouth. The small car is filled with the scent of Levi’s heat, his slick, and I can’t think straight anymore. It’s driving me fucking crazy.

Levi’s slick is practically pouring out, dirtying my pants my shirt, and it feels like everything is wet, but I don’t care about that. Mate is suffering, and he needs my knot.

As I continue to eat Levi’s face out, I reach under the band of his pants and rub his leaking cock through the fabric of his underwear. Levi moans loudly, and I do it again. Soon, he’s grinding his ass on my dick, and the sensation becomes too much for me.

I grab Levi’s cock and I start to pump it. I’m giving Levi a fucking hand job in Hanji’s car, but I can’t bring myself to care at this point.

Levi slumps against me, as he gives up on holding himself up. The pleasure is too much, the scent of both of our arousals is a drug, and my own teenage hormonal dick is getting too excited.

As I run my thumb across the slit of Levi’s cock, he lets out a sharp moan as his back arches, and releases into my hand.

He stays like that, in my lap, using me for support, as he basks in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“E-Eren, I-I need, I need,” he moans in my ear, and he bites my earlobe for added effect.

“I know, babe, as soon as we get home I’ll help you, I’ll knot you over and over until you’re crying, until you’re passing out and you’re so full of my cum it’ll spill out of you,” I reply, and at my words Levi lets out another breathless moan and another wave of slick pours into my lap.

Holy cow, dirty talk is fucking hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for ending it there :3  
> How was the smut??


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat smut and Levi talks about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in the same day! Aha I'm such trash.  
> If you don't like smut, if it's not really your thing, then just like skip to the bottom part lel.  
> This entire chapter is in Levi's POV btw.

As soon as the door is unlocked, the two of us, me and Eren, stumble into the penthouse.

“E-Eren, pl-please, I need, need,” I moan as Eren bridal-carries me to my bedroom. I can’t think straight anymore, my heat taking over everything, destroying every coherent thought in my head.

“Shh, I know babe, I know it hurts, just wait a little more until I can knot you,” Eren croons softly into my ear. I whimper, the pain is too much to bear. It hurts inside, feels so empty, I need alpha, I need him, please…

As if he’s sensed my pleas, Eren sprints all the way up the stairs.

 “N-not here,” I whimper when he stops in front of my bedroom. “The other r-room, hurry, please, alpha!”

Eren sprints down to the locked room. He doesn’t bother asking me for the key; instead he breaks the door down without second thought.

Eren immediately drops me onto the sheets, where I look up at him with hooded eyes. The brunet growls as he crawls over my body, and I capture his lips with mine.

He nibbles at my bottom lip, and when I moan his tongue sweeps in. As he’s distracting me with the heated exchange of saliva, Eren rips off my pants.

“These gotta go,” he mutters against my lips.

My underwear is soaked from slick and precome, and Eren almost salivates at the sight and smell. Omega is ready, ready to breed and fuck, and he lowers himself so his face is next to my dick.

“Hello, beautiful,” Eren whispers against the fabric, sucking the slick out of it. I let out a desperate moan at the sensation of his mouth through the thin fabric, and my fingers claw at his chestnut locks.

“A-alpha, please, I n-need, need to have your cock, please,” I chant over and over, and at this point I don’t even know what’s coming out of my mouth any more.

He peels off the fabric of my underwear with his teeth, revealing pale, marble skin inch by inch. When my dick and my ass are finally exposed, I moan.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, babe,” he murmurs against the inside of my thighs, covered in slick, as he sucks love bites onto the skin. He moves up and down the expanse of creamy skin, marking it as his own. Purposely avoiding the one place I want him to touch.

“S-stop teasing alpha, please, I need, need,” I cry out when Eren finally presses a finger against my wet entrance.

“What do you need, babe?” he blows cool air onto my entrance, and my voice hitches up and octave. The sensation of something cold against my heated skin is so strange, but welcome. As long as alpha doesn’t leave me, as long as he stays by my side, anything that he does is pleasurable.

“N-need your cock, your knot, your fat knot stuffed inside me, n-no more teasing, please, I need your cum!” I pull his hair, hard, and I look at him with tears blurring my vision.

“Good boy,” Eren praises me, and I let out a loud moan. Who knew that I had a praise kink?

He finally, _finally_ slips a finger inside my wet asshole, and he moans at how tight it is inside. “Babe, you’re so tight for me, so good for your alpha, such a good boy,” he slowly caresses the my insides with his finger, waiting for the go-to for another finger.

“A-alpha, please, more, stop t-teasing,” I moan as my grip in his hair tightens. “T-take your clothes off, take them off!” Eren complies, slowing stripping down until his cock is standing in the air, curved and proud. I take my own shirt off, and he pushes me back onto the bed.

 Eren inserts another finger inside, scissoring my heated channel. “Look at how wet you are for me, how well you’re taking my fingers, can’t wait to have my dick inside your hole, babe,” he growls, staring at my hole just as another wave of slick gushes out. Some of it gets on his face, and he moves back up so that we’re face-to-face, his fingers still relentlessly plunging in and out of my asshole.

I’ve covered my face with one of my arms, and he tries to pry it away. “Sweetness, let me look at your beautiful face. Don’t be embarrassed, you’re so perfect, so good for me,” he croons.

“B-but this is embarrassing, Eren!” I protest. No one’s seen me like this, so vulnerable, and this feeling is foreign.

“I want to see your expressions, I want to see how you react to the things that I’m doing to you,” he replies softly. And I finally let my arm fall down to my side. The tone of his voice, the honesty, is so _Eren_ and I give up on fighting my desires.

Eren’s face is flushed; his usually tan skin a deep red. His pupils are blown wide, only a ring of gold left around an ocean of black. He gestures towards my slick on his face.

“Do you see what you’ve done to me? You dirty boy, you should be punished,” he growls. My eyes widen when I see the slick, and I whimper.

“I’m s-sorry alpha, I’ve been a naughty boy, p-please punish me, I need to be – ” I moan loudly, unable to continue my sentence when he finally touches a little bump inside my passage, and electricity courses through my body. “D-do that again, E-Eren!” I yelp when he brushes over my prostrate again, and at the exact time he licks one of my nipples.

“Lick it off,” the brunet orders me. I look at him with a surprised expression but I comply, slowly lapping at my own slick. This action is so filthy, it arouses me even more. I don’t even notice it when a third finger enters, and I feel so _full_ inside.

I moan openly when Eren touches my prostrate again, and I beg him. “Al-alpha, please, I can’t stand it, please, need your knot, need your cum, need to be filled, I’m going to die without it!”

Eren pulls his fingers out, and the sudden emptiness is shocking. But soon, something even better is nudging against my entrance. The blunt head of his cock presses against my hole gently, and he pushes it in for the head to go in, and I moan. But then he pulls it back out, and I tug his hair again, protesting.

“W-why did you pull out?” I gasp.

“Beg for it,” Eren growls. I shiver uncontrollably at the tone of his voice, so dominant and arousing, and I beg. He pinches one of my nipples as he licks and bites the other one, and the pain and the pleasure overlap, until I can’t tell where one starts and the other ends.

“Please alpha, Eren, I-I need your dick, need your knot, please, give it to me, p-please!”

“Good omega,” Eren whispers as he claims my mouth once more at the same time he fully sheaths himself inside me.

I moan against his lips when alpha is finally inside, filling me up and soothing my insides like he’s supposed to. He groans loudly, and that’s when I remember that this is his first time with an omega, with anyone.

“A-am I to your pleasing?” I gasp, my eyes closing of their accord when Eren starts to move.

“F-fuck, so good, so tight, so wet around me,” he moans against my neck.

The position is so close, so dangerous, because Eren could bite my neck at any moment, and I don’t know if I’m ready to mate just yet.

When Eren brushes against my prostrate, I yelp loudly, and I rake my nails down his back, leaving marks that will surely be visible tomorrow. His pace starts to speed up, and I’m reduced to a blubbering, drooling mess, unable to form coherent thoughts. I give up on doing anything except for moaning, encouraging Eren to go faster, faster, and kissing his swollen lips.

Eventually the pressure gets too much, and I release with Eren’s name on my lips as my back arches off the bed and our stomachs are painted white.

Eren moans as I clench around his cock impossibly tighter, and his knot grows. Every time he pulls out his knot catches on the rim of my hole and he’s reduced to shallow but hard thrusts.

I cling against him, my legs wrapping around his waist as the pleasure becomes too much, too soon after my orgasm and my dick is hard again. I cry out, overstimulated, as Eren rams into my prostrate with every thrust, my toes curling in pleasure.

“L-Levi, I’m close, so close,” he chants against my heated skin, and I moan loudly.

“Cum inside me, fill me up alpha, fill me up with that alpha cum, knot me, knot me real good, make sure none of the cum escapes,” I cry out as Eren thrusts, hard, one last time, and his knot locks us together. Cum shoots out in bursts, and I orgasm again at the wonderful sensation of being filled. Eren slumps against me, his arms letting out.

When both of us are basking in the aftermath of our orgasms, I weakly try to push him off of me.

“Fuck you alpha, c-can’t breathe!”

Eren opens one gold eye lazily, and grins sheepishly. “Oops.” He rolls us over so that he’s on his back, and I’m lying on his chest.

“Sh-shitty alpha,” I stutter when his knot brushes against my prostrate.

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

When Eren’s knot has deflated, he pulls out with a low hiss.

I stretch my sore limbs as I roll off of his chest. Cum and slick leaks out of my entrance, but I can’t bring myself to care.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren turns me around so that we’re both on our sides, facing each other.

“What?” I whisper, my throat sore from all that yelling.

“Can I bite you?” It’s an innocent enough question, but I clam up as soon as I hear it. To mate myself to someone this quickly, to someone that I haven’t even known for a month, it’s something that I haven’t considered.

“I-I’m not really sure if I’m ready to be mated to anyone, Eren. And please don’t take this personally, it’s just that…” I trail off, not sure if I want to go there.

“Levi? What’s wrong?” Eren reaches out to caress my cheek. His eyes are still gold, and I wonder when they’re going to return to their original colour.

As I look into his eyes, his face, I realize that there’s no one I’d rather share my dark past with. There’s no one else that I’d trust to not run away screaming from all the shit that I’d gone through in the past, no one else that I’d trust with my pain.

I may not have known Eren for a long time, but it feels like he and I – belong together. Our relationship is unorthodox, I realize that, but there’s just something about this alpha that’s different. It normally takes couples maybe half a year at the most for them to be comfortable with sharing their heat with each other, but for Eren and I, it took less than a month.

The minute I’d stepped into the classroom, I’d noticed a scent that stood out in stark contrast to the others, drawn me out of my shell and into the real world. Because so far, I’d gone through my life like a mindless robot, throwing myself in the way of the most dangerous missions in hopes of finally joining my old friends, just going through the motions of life.

Until I’d met this stupid alpha, and everything changed. I know, I know that it sounds clichéd and dumb, but he’s just so different from what I’d expected. There’s just something about him that makes me trust him, makes me want to spend my most vulnerable moments with him, to share the pleasure and the pain with him.

I think….I think Eren is my mate.

“Eren…” I begin. He looks at me with something close to concern in his eyes, and when he wipes something away from my cheek, I realize that I was crying.

“Is there something wrong?” Eren asks me, hesitation lacing his voice.

“Are you – are you my mate?”

His eyes widen, and he looks away. “Is that why you’re crying? Because – because you’re not happy with me? Do you not want to be mates with me?” The last part comes out choked, and I furiously backtrack.

“No! That’s not what I meant! I’m, I’m so happy that you’re my mate, Eren. I wouldn’t have anyone else. It’s just,” when I pause, Eren looks back at me with curious eyes, “it’s just that I’m a seriously fucked up person with a fucked up past, and I need you to understand that it’s – it’s complicated. Everything is complicated.”

Eren sits up abruptly, and drags me along with him. I fall into his lap, naked, and he pulls me into a hug.

“Nothing about you changes my opinion about you, Levi. You’re so perfect, so perfect for me,” he croons, and I purr in return, the sound coming from the back of my throat.

“Even if I was a prostitute and sold myself to dirty old perverted men that took advantage of me?”

“Even if you were that,” he agrees. “Wait. Were you?” Eren’s gold eyes widen, and I glare at him as I bite his nose.

“I was joking, you little shit,” I scowl.

“Okay, good,” Eren sighs.

“Do you want to hear my story or not?” Eren nods in reply, and I take a deep breath before starting.

“My mother was a prostitute in the slums of Sina, a big city in France. I don’t know who my father is. My mother was a female alpha, which is really rare, and half the reason she prostituted herself is because pregnancy rates are low with female alphas. Although that didn’t prevent her from becoming pregnant with me.

“We were always hungry. Even selling herself was never enough to feed two mouths, and eventually she wasted away. We were living in an underground basement suite of some abandoned building, and until her death I’d never seen the sun. That’s probably half the reason why I’m so fucking short.

“When my mother had stopped showing up for meetings with clients, one of them came to our place. By then it had been maybe two weeks since her death, and I was starved.

“His name was Kenny Ackerman. He took me in, gave me his surname, and taught me how to fight, to defend myself. By the time I was fifteen, I was fighting in illegal underground arenas. And I was damn good at it, too. Kenny used me for the fame, the money, and in return I got a warm bed and three meals a day.

“And then when I was nineteen, I presented as an omega. I don’t know why I was late, probably because my growth was dented due to chronic malnutrition when I was young. Anyways, as soon as my first heat hit, I knew that I had to run away. The only reason Kenny had kept me around is because he had thought I was an alpha. As soon as I’d presented, I knew that he was going to prostitute me for even more money. And then by the time I was twenty, I’d be a shell of a person, a sex sleeve.

“So I ran. I ran away, and Erwin found me. He agreed to take me under his wing, let me join the Survey Corps when I gave him the information about Kenny and all of his connections.

“But there was one thing I didn’t tell Erwin. During my time with Kenny, I made two friends. Their names were Isabel and Farlan. I didn’t dare tell Kenny about their existence because he would have killed them. However, they died anyways.” A tear falls down my cheek.

“Levi, I-I don’t know what to say,” Eren whispers.

I brace myself, and I start again. “Somehow Kenny found out about our friendship, and he used them as leverage. If I let him free, Isabel and Farlan would live. They begged me to leave, to leave them and that shithole behind.

“But I couldn’t do it. So I turned my gun on myself. I’d rather have died before seeing my friends go. And when I was about to pull the trigger, the Survey Corps men and women fired at Kenny.

“Kenny died, and so did my friends. His men killed Isabel and Farlan as soon as they heard the gun shots, and saw the blood on their boss’s chest.” I’m full-on crying by this point.

“So here you go. This is my life story. Afterwards, Erwin brought me to America, I joined the Survey Corps and became their most efficient, most ruthless killing machine. For the past six years I’ve become a robot, a person living on auto-pilot, killing on order. Until I met you, Eren.

“Eren, you breathed life into me. For the first time in six years, I’ve experienced love. And this kind of love that I feel towards you is different from the one I felt for my best friends, Eren. It’s so much bigger, and it fills me up until I can’t breathe.

“Thank you for saving me,” I whisper into his ear. Eren shudders at the close proximity, and closes his eyes.

“I’m so happy that I met you, and I want you to know that the pain that you went through in the past – all of that is over. I want you to know that you have me now, and I’ll share your suffering. We’ll get through this together, Levi.

“You aren’t alone anymore,” he tells me.

“I’m not alone anymore,” I repeat. Eren smiles and gives me a long, lingering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I can't even read the smut that I wrote, ughhhhhhhhh. Just like, tell me if there are any mistakes please.  
> Edit Dec.13.2016: Arghhhhh I'm so sorry, I fucked upㅠㅠ Levi was born in France, not Trost. I think my brain was dysfunctioning when I was writing this I'm sorry for the confusion guys please kill me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and some smut in the beginning. Mostly angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones, I'm actually going to Alaska soon so I won't be able to update until 2017. So see you guys in the new year!

When I wake up from a nap I didn’t realize I’d fallen into, the next wave of my heat hits like a ten-foot tall tsunami. Gasping, slick gushing out of my body, I curl up into a ball as devastating pain wracks me.

“A-alpha, I c-can’t, it,” I cry out, reaching out into the air, towards where Eren is lying.

He opens one eye, and it widens when he sees what state I’m in.

“Shh, I’m here, I’m awake, it’s okay,” Eren murmurs in my ear when he takes me in his arms. I moan at the sensation of my skin against his, and I unconsciously rock my body against his, grinding my dick against his leg. I need any friction that I can get, and Eren’s body is a delicious solution.

He flips us so that he’s on his back and I’m straddling his body. Already wet from our previous bout of love-making and my slick, I don’t need to be fingered for long until I’m ready.

Eren slips in easily, as if my asshole was made for his dick, and he grips my hips painfully hard as he starts to rock upwards. Every thrust is deep, but not deep enough to hit that spot inside me that brings me completion. I match every grunt from Eren with a whimper, moan to moan.

It feels so wonderful to be like this, to be full of my alpha, my mate, and I rake my nails down the front of Eren’s chest, marking him as mine. After my heat, both of us are going to be marked up so much it’ll look like we were fighting, not fucking.

I let Eren take over, let him control the pace and the pleasure, and he doesn’t disappoint. Every time he re-enters me he soothes my heated insides, and slick is dripping out of me like a leaking faucet. At one point, Eren’s hips and torso are completely drenched with my slick.

All thoughts are gone from my head, replaced with the scent of my alpha, overwhelming and powerful, addicting and dangerous, dominant and appealing to my senses. I lose myself in our lovemaking, the only sounds coming out of my mouth are moans and whimpers of encouragement for Eren to continue to soothe my insides, fill me up with that alpha cock.

Eren caresses each of my scars as if they are sacred, and I’m emotional from the touch. He touches the scar on my chest from the bullet in Hong Kong, the scar on my wrist from when I tried to commit suicide when I first came to America, right after Isabel’s and Farlan’s deaths. Numerous other scars litter my body, but I remember, I remember the story behind each one, each death match in Kenny’s fighting rings, each lethal wound I’d barely survived.

I start crying, I start in the middle of sex, and Eren suddenly stops.

“W-what’s wrong, Levi?” his hair is plastered all over his forehead with sweat, and tufts of it stick out from where I tugged it.

“Nothing,” I answer him. And I mean it. “Just, just go on. It’s nothing,” I smile at him reassuringly.

Eren looks at me curiously before slowly thrusting in and out. I moan again loudly, encouraging him to continue. I look down at Eren, at his gold eyes, brown hair and golden skin, and that’s when I decide that there’s no one else I’d rather be with at this moment. I reach down to kiss him, and when our tongues meet once again I find I rather enjoy the taste of him, the taste that’s so _Eren_.

Eventually Eren flips us over, and I wrap my legs around his to push him in deeper, harder; when he finally hits my prostrate, I reach my orgasm. I lay on the bed, spent, as Eren sucks love bites onto my neck and collarbones. When Eren’s knot locks and he comes inside my body, he bites, _hard_ , on my neck, and what would usually be excruciatingly painful outside of my heat is all too pleasurable. I moan, over-sensitive, as I feel the warm cum fill me up and his knot stretch me wide open.

This time, he makes sure to roll us both onto our sides before collapsing.

“For a young teenager, you sure have no stamina,” I tease him when my racing heart has finally slowed down.

“Fuck off, old man. It just happens to be that you’re so good that you drain me every time we do this,” he grumbles back. Eren brushes my sweaty hair off of my face, and I poke his dimple in return. When he smiles, Eren gets this dimple in his left check that’s just so distracting.

Well, I have no words to answer that.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

On the last day of my heat, on Monday, I get a call. When I’m sleeping, a familiar ringtone wakes me up. It’s the one that I saved for calls from work, and I’m worried of the news it might bring.

“Hello?” My voice sounds so different from five days of sex, sex and sex.

“Levi?” It’s Erwin. He sounds concerned, and suddenly I’m scared. Usually Erwin doesn’t call unless something bad has happened, or Hanji has done something stupid again. Most of the time it’s the latter.

“What do you want, Eyebrows?” I ask wearily. A responding growl comes from my side as Eren wakes up.

He stares at me with gold-green eyes, still bleary from sleep. He mouths, _why is Erwin calling during your heat?_

I shrug in return. _How do I know?_

“Levi – ” Erwin hesitates for a split-second, and my blood runs cold.

“Something’s happened, hasn’t it? Something bad,” I whisper, low enough that Eren almost doesn’t hear.

His beautiful eyes widen at my words, and he sits up.

“We’ve gotten a ransom note,” is Erwin’s reply. “We trade Eren for his mother’s safe return.”

“No,” is my immediate reply. I’ve just gotten Eren, I won’t throw him away for anything, even if the entire world has to die.

“Levi, listen to me, we – ” big, blond and calculating begins, but I cut him off as soon as I see where this is heading.

“No, Erwin, I just got him, I won’t give him up for anything,” my eyes start to tear up. “Please, I don’t want to lose him.”

“Lose who?” Eren cuts in. He looks angry, angry to be left out in the conversation. “Who are you talking to, Levi?”

Silence on the other end of the line. I seethe with anger. Fuck Eyebrows. Fuck him and his manipulating ways, his genius brain.

“Eren it’s nothing, just that – ” I want to explain it to him in a way that won’t hurt him, won’t cause him to go run out and sacrifice himself.

“Levi, put me on speaker,” Erwin demands.

“No,” I growl into the phone. Eren looks at me carefully, as if trying to analyze what I’m thinking.

“As your commanding officer, and your case handler, I order you to put me on speaker phone,” he replies coldly.

There’s nothing I can do but obey. Nothing I can do but watch as Eren’s expression changes as he absorbs this new information. As realization sets in that there’s nothing he can do.

Except sacrifice himself.

“No,” I whisper as determination sets into the lines of Eren’s face.

He looks at me as he replies. “I have to do this, Levi.”

“B-but you promised, you promised that you’d stay with me, that you’d stay by my side no matter what,” I whisper. Is he going to betray me like this? Am I going to be betrayed so soon after the mating?

Does he realize how broken I’ll be if he leaves me?

Eren realizes my desperation and he picks me up and sits me in his lap as his arms encircle me. “You have to understand, I don’t want to do this. But it’s the only thing that I _can_ do, the only thing that I’m capable of. You have to understand how frustrating this entire situation has been for me. Not being able to do anything but sit around wait for other people to do something that’s _my_ duty, something that _I_ should do.”

The phone beeps as Erwin ends the call from his end.

“So you’re saying that these past few days with me, these past few days that were spent fucking me into the bed until I faint, were torture for you?” I ask him with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Why is he fucking doing this to me? After I told him my past, showed him my scars, he still doesn’t realize what my biggest fear is?

That I’m so fucking scared of people leaving me, people that I love leaving me behind because they’ve had enough of my fucked up shit, of who I am. Why can’t he see what he’s doing to me?

“Levi, that’s not what I mean, I just…” Eren backtracks when he finally realizes what’s happening to me. “I-I just…”

“It’s alright. I understand,” I wave him away, avoiding looking him in the eye. If I do, I’ll surely break down.

There’s a shattering pause between us, and every second of it is worse than years of torture. I tip my head down so that Eren doesn’t see the tears dripping down my face. I cover my mouth so he doesn’t hear the silent sobs that wrack my body.

_Please don’t leave me._

_Please don’t leave me after everything we’ve been through, after I’d placed my trust in you._

_I won’t give you up for anything._

As if he’s heard my thoughts, Eren suddenly freezes up as his own eyes start to tear up. “W-what ,” he whispers, wide-eyed as he stares at me in shock.

I bite my lip bloody as I quickly glance at him, and then look away. I won’t let him see what condition I’m in.

“Levi, what’s going on?” Eren starts to panic.

“E-Eren, I, I don’t want you to leave me,” I whisper, still not looking at him.

“L-Levi?”

“I’m scared, I’m scared of being left behind. I’ve always been insecure of that, ever since my mother died, and I had to spend several weeks alone in that underground room, locked in with no food and water, unable to tell day from night.

“That’s partly the reason I’m slightly claustrophobic, to this day. It’s the worst kind of torture, being locked in the same room as a rotting corpse, a corpse that belongs to the only person that you’d ever known. And I’m scared, Eren, I’m so fucking scared of losing you. I already lost my mother and my closest friends because I was fucking weak. I was too weak to protect them, to save them.

“In the end, they all die trying to protect me.

“And I don’t want you to die, Eren. If you die, if I lose you because I wasn’t strong enough to protect you, I’ll – I won’t be able to handle the guilt. I don’t ever want to lose you, Eren, so please don’t say things like that. Ever. Don’t ever consider sacrificing yourself because you don’t think you’re worth it. Because to me, you are.

“You are everything to me, Eren.”

Neither of us say anything afterwards.

And then Eren leans over and pulls me into his arms and whispers, “I’m sorry Levi. I didn’t realize… I won’t ever consider it anymore. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

“Thank you,” I mouth. We both smile as a peaceful calm replaces the tension between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any mistakes in the comments, love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks about some things and does something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm really sorry for not updating for nearly three months... please forgive me for replying really late to those who commented...I was kind of busy. :) Also, thank you so much for three hundred kudos!!

When I wake up early next morning, Levi is still slumbering beside me in a peaceful sleep. My careful gaze lands on his face, where the permanent hardened lines and creases have smoothed themselves out as he sleeps. His hair is plastered to his face with sweat, breathing steady and low as his face looks as innocent as a cherub.

I love him so much. I love everything about Levi, his adorable height, his tendency to swear 24/7, his untouchable, god-sent ass, his raven black locks,  his piercing silver-gray eyes – everything about him is so, so –

Perfect. My father always said that no one is perfect, and that is why we must all thrive to achieve the next closest thing, to be the person you’ve always wanted to be, the person that everyone else would want to be. To be smart, athletic, popular, the person that everyone envies, hates, wants in their bed.

Levi is so effortlessly perfect. So perfect for me.

I realize now that all those years I was trying to impress my father, doing everything that he wanted me to do, to become the _perfect_ alpha, I was ignoring who I was, who I really was, to become a plastic mannequin.

Fake. So fake.

I realize now that Levi, with his snarky comments and take-no-shit-from-others attitude, he is truly perfect. Because he knows who he is, and is not ashamed of it. Those who hide their inner desires and repress them to _fit in with the crowd_ , those are the weak. The pussies, as Levi would put it. Those who are not embarrassed, those are the people that outshine all others and take the spotlight.

Because if you are true to yourself, and you are confident enough not to hide – people recognize that. They might not realize it, but all those leaders that you hear about and read about in movies and books?

Those leaders are charismatic, selfless and brave because _they know who they are,_ and are not ashamed of it. People don’t follow fakes. People don’t like fakes.

It’s the real ones, like Levi, that survive. The real ones survive and survive even the most terrible encounters because they are strong. They are strong and they don’t give up.

That’s who I want to be. I finally realize that instead trying to be a plastic Ken Barbie doll, as fake as Kylie Jenner’s lips, being honest is how you become strong.

I want to become strong like Levi.

And that’s why I have to leave.

I love Levi so much, and I know that this will tear him apart, but I also know that if I stay here any longer, then that means I’m giving up. That I’m giving up on my family.

Even though my father is almost never at home, even though he is the one that put us in this shit fest in the first place, he’s the man that my mother loves. And he loves my mother.

We’re all human, and humans make mistakes. That’s why there’s also forgiveness. If forgiveness didn’t exist, then none of us would be alive. Everyone would be so consumed in their hate and desire for revenge that humanity would destroy itself.

That’s why forgiveness is just as important as happiness and love, maybe even more so.

I just hope that Levi will be able to forgive me when he wakes up.

I glance one more time at the omega, wishing that I didn’t have to do this; I didn’t have to break him like this.

But he has to understand. He has to understand that I can’t stay here in this safe haven while my mom is in danger, and no one knows where my father even is.

As soon as I save my mother, I’m going to catch up to my father and demand for answers. Answers to the questions that I’ve been asking myself these past few days.

And then I’ll come back. I’ll come back for Levi, because even though it hasn’t been very long, I know.

I know that Levi is my home, the one person that I’d sell my soul to the devil for as long as I could see his face every day for the rest of my life.

I’ll always come back for him, no matter what the cost.

Mikasa will never understand. She doesn’t know about our connection, she doesn’t know that Levi is my mate. And if she ever hurts him, I won’t hold back, best friend for twelve years or not.

I slowly climb out of the bed. I make sure not too rock it too much so that Levi doesn’t notice. I slip on the new pair of slacks from my school uniform that Erwin brought over for me. I don’t have any other clothes at the moment. Looking around for a shirt, I notice a note on the nightstand.

I read it and I clam up.

_Dear Eren,_

_I know you’re going to read this because you’re so stubborn, so fucking stubborn, and you would never sit on your ass when someone you love is in trouble._

_I trust you. I know that I’m a fucking idiot for trusting you, but I would place my heart in your hands without a doubt. That’s how I know that you’ll come back. You’ll come back for me, no matter what._

_I love you. I love you so fucking much that these emotions that I feel for you can’t possibly be described in full detail with only those three words. What you and I have, it’s so much fucking bigger than love or lust._

_Please don’t break my heart._

_Levi._

I tip my head back as emotions overwhelm me. I can’t bring myself to look over at Levi, because I know that if I do, my resolve will break. I’ll say _fuck it_ and fall asleep again. But I can’t do that because I’ll never be able to forgive myself.

So I clamp my hand over my mouth as sobs escape, I wipe the tears away from my eyes as I grab my shirt off from the ground. I run out of the room before I turn back and clench Levi’s note to my heart. I grab another piece of paper from the nightstand and with a pen I hastily jot down a few sentences before I turn around and run out the doors of the penthouse. I lean against the door as I finally let myself cry freely.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

I finally open my eyes when the door closes behind Eren.

I sit up on the bed as my fingers clench around the note that I wrote for him when he was asleep. My fingers were shaking when I was writing, and I somehow managed to wipe the tears away before they fell onto the paper.

The paper crumples, and so does my heart.

It’s only when I look at it again that I realize that it’s not the note I’d written for Eren. He’d written one for me.

_Levi,_

I choke back whimpers as I read my name in his writing.

_I’m coming back for you. Please believe in me._

I will, Eren. I’ll believe that you’ll come back until the day I die. Because you’re strong, and if you feel the same way towards me as I to you, then I know that you’ll come back.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

I don’t know how I make my way to my house. The last few minutes are blurry, but I think I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before, faster than a car.

But when I get there, someone’s already waiting for me. A black minivan with tinted windows is parked in the driveway and I make my way towards it. Before I get close, however, a hand reaches out with a handkerchief and wraps it around my mouth and nose.

I breathe in the chemicals willingly.

My last thoughts before I’m dragged into the darkness are:

_I hope these are the people that took my mother._

And

_I miss Levi already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the really short chapter, but I really wanted to end it there cuz it's like a semi-cliffhanger. I love writing those but hate reading them. Also please comment if there are any mistakes. Thanks cuties :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry for not updating for another month :(

The moment I’m conscious, I don’t bother opening my eyes. From the scents in this room, I can tell that there is at least another person in here, and an alpha at that. The air is stale, like it’s been recycled countless times, and the pungent odor of another alpha fills my nose as I take deep breaths, as to not alert the other person in this room that I’m awake.

I take a few minutes lying on the rock-hard cot that I’m tied down to as I try to make sense of my next steps. The straps around my arms and feet dig into my skin, not enough to draw blood, but for me to acknowledge their presence. I don’t know who these people are, who they’re working for – hell, I don’t even know their motive! It’s highly likely that I won’t make it out of this alive…

But I need to try, for Levi’s sake, for the sake of my mother and father.

They’ll probably interrogate me. An invisible shudder goes through me at the thought. I’ve never been tortured before – obviously – and I’d be lying if I said that I’m not scared out of my wits.

How can I be sure that I won’t break under pain? That I’ll succumb to their wishes in order to escape the pain, in order to escape the guilt?

Everything’s so fucked up, and I’m just so done with all of this shit.

I finally open my eyes. There’s a single window that’s probably big enough for me to fit through, and allows sunlight to stream through, letting me know how time passes. I look around the plain room and at the corner where two figures sit stoically. One’s a big brute of an alpha, with bulky muscles clearly showing through his fitted black shirt and camo pants. The other, a short female in the same outfit, also an alpha, is the one that rings bells in my head. She’s the one to watch out for, the blade in darkness.

They’re both wearing masks that regretfully hide their faces from me.

“You’re awake, huh?” The man grumbles, rising from his chair. “I’ll go tell Boss, and you can watch over him, midget.” The woman stares at me with icy blue eyes. Something about them seems familiar…

I try to sit up, but my restraints don’t help at all. I pull against them, testing their strength. They’re strong, but not strong enough as to when if I really want to escape, I can break free.

The Titan, as I decided to nickname the man, returns after about ten minutes, with a tray of what looks to be oatmeal, an apple and a glass of water. I glare at them in distrust when Titan brings them towards me.

“I’m not fucking eating that shit,” I declare, glaring at the oatmeal.

Titan lets out a grunt. “I don’t fucking care, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

“Fucking fight me you big, dumb piece of meat,” I growl. The other man beckons to the woman, and hands the tray to her. As he turns back, a sense of dread fills me. I kind of regret provoking him now, he’s a really big guy…

I gasp as he forces my mouth open by taking hold of my jaw and forcing it down. I glare at them with as much hatred as I can muster as the woman silently spoons oatmeal into my mouth without waiting for me to chew properly, and I nearly choke when they literally pour the water down my throat. I strain against the restraints, and I gasp when they’re finally finished. They both step back to clean up the tray and I spit at the Titan. I lands on his boots, those shiny black things, and the look of fury in his eyes makes me silently cheer in triumph.

Until my inner ceremony is ended when he lets loose a growl and slaps me right across the face, and _hard_. My face continues to sting for several minutes after the slap, and I lean back onto the bed, satisfied, as he leaves the room to return the tray, and probably wipe my spit off his boots.

The silent woman hasn’t said anything at all during this whole escapade, and I wonder if she’s mute. Before thinking twice, I blurt out, “Hey are you mute, or something?”

There’s no answer as she sits back down in the chair and stares at me with those strangely familiar blue eyes.

I shrug and turn around. Sleep is calling…

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

Two days pass inside that room, with no contact with the outside world at all aside from my two new _friends_. I get two meals a day, and three toilet passes. I’m blindfolded as they lead me through twisting halls. At least my kidnappers are humane.

By the end of the second day, I’m bored to tears, strapped down to an uncomfortable bed and full of disgusting food. I offer to play rock paper scissors with the Titan, but he just stares at me and goes back to playing chopsticks with the woman.

And then on the third day, right after breakfast, Titan comes back after returning the tray, with a stranger in tow. He’s even taller than Titan, if that’s even possible, a whole lot skinner and a beta. He has a key to release my bindings, and for the first time in three days I stretch. I sit up on the bed.

“You’ve been summoned,” the newcomer says, as if that explains everything.

“Okie dokie. So I’ll just um follow you guys then?” I smirk, fully knowing the answer.

“Don’t be stupid, you know the drill,” Titan grunts as he ties the all-too familiar blindfold around my eyes.

 

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

I’m stopped in front of a door as the blindfold is undone. I glance around, confused. Am I supposed to go in?

“Go on, they’re not gonna wait for you forever,” the newcomer, whom I’ve dubbed Stick, gestures towards the door.

“Wait, you guys aren’t coming in?” I ask, meaning Titan and the woman that I’ve named Ice Queen.

“Only you have permission to enter, so hurry your ass up!” Titan snaps.

I raise both my arms as if surrendering. “All right, all right…” and I take a deep breath as if to prepare myself for what’s on the other the other side of that door, and then I open it.

Inside is a wooden desk with two chairs on either side. One of those said chairs is occupied by a middle aged man with greying brown hair, and circular wire-rimmed glasses that are all too familiar.

Grisha Yeager.

And standing by the corner is none other than my ex, Mikasa Ackerman.

I fumble with the doorknob as I try to exit again. This isn’t happening, why are they here? Why isn’t Mikasa back at school where she belongs? Why is Father here, with the people that kidnapped my mother? What the fuck am I missing out on?

But when I try to turn the doorknob, I realize it’s locked as it doesn’t open.

“W-what the hell?” I manage to get out, as waves of shock try to pull me under. How could this even happen?

“Eren, I know you’re shocked, but I need you to hear me out – ” Grisha begins, but I immediately cut him off.

“No. You don’t get to make excuses. Fuck you, Father. You ran away when we n-needed you the most, and that was bad enough, but now it turns out _you_ were the one that kidnapped Mom? Fuck you. I-I won’t listen to anything you have to say,” I growl.

He makes a move to get to me, but I growl and lunge forwards to swipe at his face with claws that weren’t there a second ago. Blood spurts out from the cuts, and it’s satisfying in a sick sort of way. Mikasa runs towards him with a cry and applies pressure to the wounds as she pushes a button under the table that’s probably there for these exact reasons.

Immediately, the three people outside come barging in, and once they take in our situation, Stick and Ice Queen run towards Father as Titan lumbers towards where I’m slumped against the wall. The claws are still out, and I stare at them in fascination. When Titan gets close enough, I lash out and tear the front of his shirt, catching him by surprise. I barrel past him and exit through the door that unlocked when Mikasa pressed the button.

And then I’m greeted with a dilemma. Go left, or right? I choose right. I sprint down the halls as fast as I can, trying my best to make out each door and room, each swerve and turn. I pause in front of an elevator, which has a layout of which floors are what. As I stare at it for precious seconds, I realize several crucial things.

  1. The communications room, the only connection to the outside world that this building has, is on the same floor that I’m kept.



I desperately try to memorize the route.

  1. There is only one exit in this building, and that’s right beside the barracks of the guards.
  2. The private chambers of my Father are on the lowest floor, and so is my Mother.



And the most important thing of all:

  1. This entire place is underground, and in order to escape, I have to take an elevator up a chute that’s right next to the barracks, as previously mentioned.



Then the weird thing is, how does the window in my room let sunlight stream through?

I’m still asking myself that question as I’m detained again, and the men pull my arms behind my back and cuff them. As they stun me with their electric tasers. And for the second time in a week, I’m knocked out cold.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

I’m woken by the sound of two people, two women, fighting outside. I was doing quite alright in my sleep, dreaming about Levi’s heat and our escapades, until my perverted thoughts were interrupted by two scary sounding alphas growling at each other.

I recognize one voice to be Mikasa’s.

The other one is also very familiar. It belongs to a certain short, blonde alpha on the wrestling team.  

Annie Leonhardt.

I want to smack myself for being the stupidly clueless alpha that I am, but I can’t because my arms are tied down. I’m back in my room, and for once I’m the only one inside. I know where Ice Queen is, but what about Titan?

“ _They didn’t have to fucking knock him out, Annie!”_

_“He was a threat to everyone’s safety, look at what he did to Grisha.”_

_“Well, you promised you wouldn’t hurt him, liar!”_

_“I didn’t, Mikasa! Fucking hell, you go inside and see for yourself if he’s hurt or not!”_

_“Maybe I will, Annie!”_

_“I don’t even know why you’re so protective of him anyways. He broke your fucking heart, and I was the one that held you when you cried your eyes out, not him. Not that stupid, green-eyed alpha that only follows what’s between his legs!”_

_“Watch what you say, Annie.”_

_“…I’m going back inside.”_

I close my eyes again right before she walks in. Annie drops into the chair and lowers her face into her hands.

“I know you’re awake,” she whispers. I open one eye to find her looking straight at me, mask gone.

“She speaks!” I don’t know why I try to make light of this conversation.

Annie glares at me and looks away. “Everything is so fucked up,” she mutters.

“I know,” I nod in sympathy. “It’s all so crazy and confusing. I get how you feel.”

She looks down at her feet before glancing up. “You – I don’t deserve your kindness, Eren. I know you heard everything that I said out there.”

“That I did,” I agree once more. “But the weird thing is – I can’t bring myself to care. I know people would say it’s reckless of me, but I think everyone deserves kindness and a second chance. And I heard the part about staying with Mikasa after our fall-out, and I’d like to thank you for being there for her. Although we might not be friends anymore, Mikasa is still very important to me, and any friend of hers is a friend of mine.”

Annie looks at me, her face expressionless. “I-I don’t deserve your thanks after everything I’ve done to get you in this place.”

I guess that’s the closest I’ll ever get to emotion from Annie. “You don’t have to choose to accept it, but I’d just like you to know,” I shrug without actually moving my shoulders.

She stands up abruptly. “You don’t know what I’ve done, how much blood is on my hands. I’ve devoted myself to Grisha’s cause, and I’m so deeply immersed that I don’t know how to get back out anymore. Even if I wanted to even if I somehow got out, I’ll find myself back in here either as a hired killer once more, or even in your place, sooner or later.”

“Annie, you don’t have to, I know people who can help, I’m sure they’d be willing. Once I save my mother and get all four of us out of here, you and Mikasa included, we’ll all get help,” I tell her with determination in my voice.

She slumps against the wall. “You make it sound so _easy_ ,” she whispers.

“Because it is,” I look at her straight in the eyes, willing her trust me. For a moment, she wavers – I can somehow see the actual change in her mentality. Is this another _royal alpha_ thing?

Then as soon as it appeared, that spark of hope inside her is flushed out.

“Not for me, it isn’t,” she snaps. And with that, she storms out of the room.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day dear reader, wherever you may be!  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. Writing this was quite the adventure. Tons and tons of angst, guys. It's my specialty.

My father leaves me alone for another day. It gives me time to gather my thoughts, albeit grudgingly.

What is the purpose of this organization?

Why are they so interested in me?

Why is Mikasa on their side?

Annie and Titan stand stoically side by side, next to the door. I try to ignore their presence, but their overbearing scents fill the room and refuse to leave.

Silently, I stand up and begin stretching. Even though I may be stuck in a small room with nothing to do, I’m not going to let myself get out of shape. Who knows, I might have to fight my way out of this place. I’m not expecting anyone to come and rescue me, so I need to get out of this place with my mother as soon as possible. Who knows, they might be able to brainwashing into believing them if I stay.

Beginning my daily routine, I immerse myself in the burpees, wallowing in the burning in my thighs and chest. I’m not strong enough to fight through two alphas, especially not ones that are professional killers. I need to give them the impression that I’m on their side so they loosen their grip on me. However, If I all of a sudden become compliant for no particular reason, they’re not gonna fall for that.

I need them to spill their secrets so that I can go tell Levi so that Erwin can destroy this place.

I still haven’t decided if I want to add my father to that list. 

I mean, he kidnapped me and my mother, how am I supposed to forgive that? He’s supposed to be family, and family means that you can trust them with your life. How am I supposed to trust Grisha after everything that he’s done, including the experiments that he did on me?

He still hasn’t given an explanation for those, either. Although I guess the reason behind that was because I scratched him on the face before he could talk. Whatever, Grisha doesn’t get to make any excuses.

I move on to the pushups.

I don’t get how those guards can stand there so quietly and not even move. I bet they get special training just for that. How To Freak Out Your Prisoner 101. My biceps burn. Everything burns.

I hope this entire fucking place burns down.

When I’m on my fifteenth crunch, there’s a click as someone turns the key to the lock to the door. As if they’ve been expecting them, the two guards step out of the way just as Stick, the tall and lanky dude slams open the door. I don’t pause from my crunches as I purposely ignore their presence.

“You’ve been summoned,” Stick announces.

I pretend not to hear. I move on to squat jumps.

I make it through three until Titan grabs my arm, mid-leap, and ties the blindfold around my eyes.

This time, I try to count each step between turns, and the direction and number of turns. I’ve got to memorize the path so when I escape I don’t get lost and end up dead.

Ten steps.

Right turn.

Fifteen steps.

Right turn.

Thirty steps.

Left turn.

And countless more weaving turns.

Eventually I end up in front of the same door where I found out about my father.

I thought he was on our side, but turns out he _was_ the enemy after all. I brace myself for the pain that is definitely going to hit me in the next ten seconds. When the guards open the door, I hesitate for a spilt second before stepping inside.

There is only one person who greets me, and it’s a raven haired girl that’s all too-familiar for my liking.

Mikasa

I don’t sit down at the table. I refuse to lower myself to the same level as her. I refuse to even look at her.

“Come on, Eren, you’re not making it easy for me” she pleads.

I don’t reply. Instead, I turn a cold shoulder to her existence.

“I know what you’re thinking, that I’ve betrayed you, and how could I ever ask for your forgiveness?

“Eren, you need to know that this place is where you belong, we _created_ this place for you. This entire organization depends on your cooperation and well-being. We’re not going to hurt you or Carla.”

I take a deep breath through my nose before I explode. “Oh yeah? Then bring her back to me. Then maybe I’ll consider listening to your ‘organization’ and your purpose. You think you care for my well-being? Then why would you lock me up in a room then, huh? And you promised that you would let my mother go if I came willingly. When will that happen?” I glare at her. “Before you start talking about how you are supposed to be the ‘good guys’ I think you should extend that courtesy, hmm?”

Mikasa sighs, and she looks – relieved? “That can be arranged. I’ll speak to Grisha about your mother’s release, since it should be no problem at all. Now, will you listen to me?”

“Why are only you here?” I burst. “Where’s Grisha, that coward?”

“First of all, don’t call your father that. Second, he thought that you’d probably listen better if he wasn’t here,” Mikasa retorts.

“Then go ahead. Tell me why you’re right,” I cut back harshly.

“Well, I assume that you know about the experiments,” she pauses while I glare at her in confirmation, “but what you don’t know is that Grisha didn’t perform those for his personal gain.”

When I try to protest, she cuts me off. “Don’t try to interrupt until I’m done talking, Jaeger.

“Grisha realized that this society was weak, weak because they allowed _omegas_ , those whose biology dictates them to stay home and breed, to work alongside alphas, which is where they shouldn’t be allowed.

“He knew that he was of direct descent of the Royal line, and when he met your mother and learned of her blood, he had the answer to all of his problems.

“You. The moment you were born, Grisha knew that you were an alpha, and destined to bring the world the solution to all of its problems. You would take us back to the old ways, where everyone knew their place and their roles in society, and no one tried to cause unnecessary trouble.

“So he used his knowledge of biology to enhance your strengths, your abilities, and now here you are. You are the solution, Eren.” Mikasa finishes off with a flourish of the hand, as if to indicate the millions and billions of people whose lives would be destroyed by Grisha’s insane ideals.

I take a step back, as if to get away from Mikasa and her crazed brain, but only the wall meets my back. “You’re fucking mental,” I say in a low voice.

Mikasa only smiles grimly, as if she expected my reaction. “Oh, Eren, you haven’t realized that Levi has brainwashed you, haven’t you?”

I flinch as if I’ve been slapped.  “Don’t you fucking dare.  Don’t you fucking dare talk about him like that,” I whisper in disbelief.

Mikasa only smiles sadly in answer.

I stride across the table, to where she stands in a matter of seconds. I grab her by the collar and lift her up with strength I didn’t know I possessed. Slamming her against the wall, I strangle her with both hands, my vision clouded with red in anger.

“Apologize. Say you’re sorry,” I growl as she chokes and claws at my arms helplessly. I watch in determination as the strain of my grip makes her neck flex and her eyes bulge out. How dare she talk about Levi like that?

After everything that she’s done – to me, to my mother, to _Levi_ , why do I still consider her a family?

Why do I cringe when her face turns blue and my arms start to bleed from her scratching? Shouldn’t I be happy? Shouldn’t I be happy from watching her gasp for life?

Why do I let her out of my grip, my trembling fingers loosening around her bruised neck?

Why do I let her punch me, and let the guards tow me out of her room?

 

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

My thoughts are too confusing, and I don’t bother trying to sort all of it out, at least not right away. I only focus on the things that I know for sure.

  1. Mikasa has betrayed me.
  2. So has my dad.



Is there anyone that hasn’t yet? It seems like everyone that I trusted and loved has turned their backs on me in the evilest of ways. No one is who I thought they were. The only person that I can be absolutely sure of their intentions towards me is Levi. He is the only one that I trust. The only one that I know loves me, the only one that stayed by my side when I was miserable and lonely. Not Mikasa, and surely not my father.

He’s not even my father anymore. I thought that leaving my mother and I behind and running away when she was kidnapped was bad enough, but now it turns out that he was the one who _did_ the kidnapping?

I don’t even know who he is anymore.

Surely not my father.

I think he stopped being my dad the moment he conducted his first experiment on me. It’s not very clear, since it has been over a dozen years. Actually, I’m not even sure when he started. For all I know, he took me out of my mother’s arms as soon as I was out and injected me with a needle.

I hate to say it, but I used to look up to him. Grisha was a doctor, the famous, high-class kind, and thanks to him our family was never short on money. When I was a kid, he seemed perfect, like he knew everything and everyone respected him. Now that I know the truth, the illusion that had shattered years ago when I turned a teenager shatters once more, this time into billions of fractured pieces, never to be put back again.

Grisha is fucking insane. I don’t know where he gets those sexist ideas from, but I sure do know that people like him will never stop until they get what they want. I’ve watched enough Marvel movies to know that to be certain.

If he succeeds, I might not be able to stay with Levi. Levi is one of ‘those omegas’ that Mikasa specifically pointed out to be ‘wrong’ and once they get their hands on him, who knows what they might do?

Brainwash him?

Turn him into another one of those simpering omegas that Mikasa and Grisha to be ‘perfect’?

I don’t think I’d be able to stand it if Levi ever changed like that, if he was no longer the stubborn and strong omega that he is. I don’t think I’d be able to love him, even if his appearance stays the same. After all, I’m in love with him for _Levi_ , not his body. It just happens to be that he has tons of added benefits in that area.

So I have to stop Grisha, before he can act his crazy plan out. I’ll never cooperate, not fully. I think today was a good act. They’d have never believed me if I said something along the lines of, “Yes master. You are amazing, master. Use me as a tool, master,” and willingly did every evil deed that they came up with.

I miss Levi. I miss his reluctant smile, the way he blows the long strands of his hair out of his eyes with puffs of breath, the way he scowls whenever I make a terrible joke that he refuses to laugh at.

I miss his voice, the low undertone of it and his amazing cooking. I would definitely kill for some of his mac and cheese right now.

I miss the way he moans when I’m fucking him, the way he clenches his legs around my waist super tight, like he’s locking me inside him and never letting me go.

I miss him so much it feels like every moment of my waking hours is filled with thoughts of him. And I’m definitely not ashamed of that. There’s nothing to be ashamed of when you’re missing the person you love.

My destined mate.

Even though we haven’t made it official yet by biting and claiming each other, I just _know_ that we were meant to be, that some mysterious force in the universe somehow said, “Yes, this is it. Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger are destined to be together. That is how it is, and that is how it always will be,” and made it into a fucking contract.

My mother is going to be released. As soon as she is, I am going to try to escape and light this place up so that no one here can enact their deluded ideals upon _anyone._ I am going to make sure of that, no matter what.

All I need to do is wait until my mother is safe and far, far away from this shithole.

 

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

_Levi’s POV._

It’s been five fucking days since Eren’s gone, and I’ve been driven halfway to madness. All day long I clean, wiping nonexistent shit on floors that are so clean that I can see my fucking stupid ass reflection in them. I spend long hours vacuuming the same spot over and over again.

I try not to think about what he might be going through right now. For all I know, he might as be going through torture right this moment. A silent shudder racks through me as I try to ignore that possibility. I stand up from cleaning the inside of the toilet in the master’s bedroom, and stretch.

I think I’ll move on to the garage next.

 

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

A day later, on the sixth day since Eren left, I get a phone call. I nearly jump out of my fucking skin when I hear the ringtone since it’s a recording of Eren’s voice.

Yes, I am that fucking in love with the brat.

Clearing my throat before I answer, I quickly glance at the caller ID. It’s Erwin. Now, for what would he call me to talk about?

“Hullo,” I answer.

“Levi, it’s Eren.”

My heart thuds loudly in my chest as I try to think up of every imaginable scenario. Is he dead? Did they torture him and then send a video of that to HQ? Did he escape?

“What?” My voice cracks slightly as I try to swallow down my vomit.

“He’s done it, Levi,” Erwin says. I ask to myself, done what? But before I can ask out loud, Erwin answers.

“He’s done it. He’s gotten his mother out safely. We’ve currently got her right now,” there’s a sense of pride in his voice, and I burst in my chest with my own. I was so scared; I thought that it would be bad news, that Eren was dead. I let out a breath that I hadn’t realized that I’d been holding, and a grim determination fills me instead.

Erwin’s next words aren’t even a surprise. “It’s time, Levi. We’re gonna go get him back.”

I don’t hesitate before replying, “Take me with you. I’m the best you’ve got.”

Erwin doesn’t hesitate, either. “Every step of the way, Levi.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry sorry for not updating sooner! I was really busy with school work sooo...  
> oh yeah and thank you so so so much for 400 kudos!

The next day they call for me again.

This time they don’t bother trying to blindfold or misguide me in anyway, which is good for me, but which also leads me to question their ulterior motive. There’s no way they actually trust me, so why are they revealing all of this information to me? Do they really believe that if I listen to their side of the story, that I’ll suddenly decide that they’re right?

No matter. I need every last detail of the layout of this place, and I’m more thankful than ever for the countless hours I’ve spent playing video games, because I swear I’m using at least one strategy from Overwatch. All those times that I’d watched my character on the TV screen die, I’d never imagined that I could be stuck in a similar situation, in real life.

One wrong move and I die.

This time they lead me to a different room, definitely on a lower level, and maybe that should scare me. We’re farther away from the exits, and more importantly, now any chance of escape is pretty much darn near to impossible.

The walls are white-washed, and the recycled air filtering through the numerous vents has a musky sort of scent to it. Definitely an unpleasant place to be, I decide. We take maybe seventy steps down the straight hallway until we reach a metal door, like one would see on a safe. One of the guards turns the handle, and it opens just like that. There’s no security measure that I can see.

The inside of the room is well-lit, and I can make out something that resembles a coffee table and several couches surrounding it. The rest of the room is blocked by the wall, and before I can hesitate, I’m pushed inside by a guard.

Stumbling the first few steps, I take a good first look at Grisha’s office.

It’s plain enough, with no pictures or plants to personalize the room. It just looks – sterile, like one would assume a hospital would look like. Against the back wall is another desk, and behind it sits Grisha.

“Are you willing to cooperate yet?” he asks, folding his hands together on his desk. “We have done everything you have asked of us, including the release of your mother. Now you have no other reason to resent us, so are you willing to work with us?”

Instead of answering, I go sit at one of the couches. It’s actually pretty cushiony, which I don’t expect, so I kind of sink inside the couch and let out an embarrassing sound. Grisha doesn’t make a comment at that, only raising an eyebrow.

There is a tangible tension when I continue to ignore the only other person in the room, since the guards are standing outside the closed doors. Trying not to think about it, I stare at a scratch on the coffee table in front of me and remain quiet. Maybe if I don’t answer he’ll go away.

“You know, Eren, your mother really wanted to have a child,” Grisha begins, and I clam up, wondering what he’s trying to say. Why would he bring her up all of a sudden?

“Neither of our parents had had any trouble conceiving, so we assumed that we wouldn’t either. We were right. During our second year of marriage, we had you, Eren, a healthy baby boy. As soon as I’d looked into your eyes, and held you in my arms, I knew right away that you were an Alpha, and destined to do special things, to _change_ the world as we know it,” he rambles on. I listen to him, but only to figure out what he’s _truly_ trying to say. There’s no way he’s just trying to tell me about how I was born.

As he goes on and on, the blood from my face disappears. The story that he’s telling me, I just –

Before I can finish my thought, there’s a really high pitched beep in the background, and then all the lights go out as we are all plunged into darkness. Immediately the guards are rushing back into the room as some sort of emergency generator kicks in, lighting the room. However, it’s definitely dimmer than before, and who knows how long it can light this place for?

This is the perfect chance to escape. The entire place is going to be in chaos, people trying to figure out what damaged the power generator, and others just trying to protect the important information and people. I don’t know the reason for the power outage, but I’m grateful as fuck for the distraction it’s caused.

“What is the problem?” Grisha snaps as the guards escort us out into the hallway. The dark light has a red tinge to it, making everything look ominous and scary. I try to make sense of the direction that we’re heading, but with the noise of people panicking and the darkness, it’s hard to know which way we’re going.

There’s only two guards with us right now, and with them so busy protecting Grisha, it shouldn’t be too hard to escape without being noticed. I haven’t noticed too many other people while staying here, but I have a feeling that they’re all being purposely kept away from me so I can’t recognize one of them. This emergency should draw them all out into a common meeting space reserved for situations like this, and in the midst of all the people, I should be able to escape.

Sure enough, we enter an open area next to the elevators, with dozens of more frightened people, and thankfully I don’t recognize any more of them aside from Annie and Mikasa. If anyone else that I knew had been part of this atrocious organization, I don’t know what I would think.

I look around, maybe trying to overhear peoples’ conversations and trying to hear if anyone knows what is going on. So far, the only one that seems to have information that is reliable is Grisha, and he’s talking too quietly for me to understand what he’s saying.

Eventually I decide that there’s really no point in sticking around anymore. However, the elevators are about ten meters away, and the milling guards here can catch me if I try to run. If I want to get out of here, I need someone to hold them back, someone talented in martial arts to earn me time to run into the elevators.

There are currently only ten guards here in uniform, as all the rest of them are probably looking for the source of the problem. As I count them, I make eye contact with Annie and she looks bored on the outside, but I know that the wavering look in her eyes says otherwise.

 

I think I know just the person to be my distraction.

As I make my way towards them, their eyes open wide as if they already know what I’m going to ask of them, and they shake their head as if to say no. It’s fruitless, they’re begging me to understand, with those eyes. There’s no way you’ll make it, they mouth at me, but I still stride towards them anyways.  

They try to back away as I make my way closer, but I grab them by the shoulders with a grim determinacy. And as I lean down to whisper in Annie Leonhardt’s ear, asking for her help, I know that she will not refuse.

 

 ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

**Levi**

As we break into the first floor of the underground building, I can’t help but remember what Erwin had said to me as I was putting my gear on for the mission.

_“Levi, we should talk,” he lays a big hand on my arm, his thick ass eyebrows furrowed together in worry._

_“We can talk just as fine while I’m gearing up,” I retort, trying to remove his hand from my body so I can put my knife sheaths on. Erwin takes his hand back and instead crosses his arms against his chest as he stares at me, hard._

_“You know, Levi, once upon a time, I would’ve laughed at someone’s face if they’d told me that you would ever love someone romantically,” Erwin continues to stare at me with a weird expression on his face as I snort audibly. “I’m being serious. Eren is good for you, the best that ever could be. These past days without him, you’ve been – well – back to your usual self. When you’re around him, you smile more, you swear – wait never mind – you’re less cranky. Let’s just say you’re easier to deal with when you’ve gotten your daily dose of Eren Jaeger.”_

_“Jeez, thanks for the motivational speech,” I mutter as I strap on my waist holster. “I feel so fucking appreciated and pumped up for the fight.”_

_Erwin sighs as he rubs his fingers between the creases in between his eyebrows. “That’s not what I meant, Levi, and you know what I mean._

_“As soon as you see him, no matter what state he may be in, you’re going to freak out and forget the entire objective of the mission. You’re going to forget that there are dozens of other lives on the line, and focus on only getting Eren out safely again,” Erwin says matter-of-factly, and I know myself too much to know that he’s speaking nothing but the truth._

_“So what are you trying to get at, Eyebrows?” I snap as I tug my boots on and tie the laces. “Is this a roundabout way of telling me not to do something stupid and get everyone killed?” I glare hotly at him as I double knot the laces._

_“What I’m asking of you is to try and not get yourself killed,” Erwin retorts, and I’m taken aback at the sharp tone of his voice. He always looks serious when business comes to business, but this time there’s something in his eyes that makes me double take. I’ve never gotten a speech like this before from him, since he knows that I’m more than capable enough to take care of myself, and listening to him get worried is frightening._

_“I can take care of myself, you know,” I mutter as I try to hide my emotions that are rising up like bubbles. “I’ve stayed alive longer than anyone else that has completed as many missions as I have.”_

_“I know, Levi,” he stares at me for a good another minute before he rests both of his hands on my shoulders as if to steady my shaking soul. “Just be careful, you know?”_

_I stare right back up at him as I reply with a steady voice. “I will.”_

As we break down door after door, I remember the look in his eyes as he asked me not to die, I remember Eren’s eyes, my dead friends’ eyes, and I’m even more determined not to let them down. I’m going back home with Eren.

Eventually we reach an elevator, and after I give it the clear, we press the button going down. Luckily HQ was able to provide us a map of the place, so our first objective is the power generator. Any guards we bump into we kill them. I’m don’t feel any guilt as they gurgle and blood spills out of their throats, because the things they were planning to do, the things they’d already done to Eren’s family – no way I could ever feel guilty for people like that.

I’ve killed innocents before, and this isn’t my first rodeo.

We kill the guards quickly and efficiently, and in no time we reach the power generator. Everyone on the mission is a well-oiled gear, and with all of us together we create a killing machine with one common objective.

As we blow out the generator, the entire building goes dark.

They now know we’re here.

We move faster than ever, heading towards the elevator, when we bump into the first group of guards. Our two groups clash and I end up fighting one against two with two big brutes of Alphas as the adrenaline kicks in. One swipes for my knife arm and I dodge, but the tip of his knife scratches my arm, and I spin around to roundhouse kick one of them in the solar plexus, and that knocks the breath out of him as he keels over.

The other one is faster, more slim than muscle, and he sweeps low to kick my legs out from me. Instead, I dodge and grab his neck as he’s close to the ground, and give it a hard twist, severing his spine.

I look around to see how the others are doing, and this dipshit wraps his arms around my neck, cutting off my breathing, and I react, sliding my knife out of its sheath and stabbing it into his arm. He screams out, but holds on, and I award him for his guts and willpower, but I really need to breathe. I hold onto the knife and drag it down, splitting muscle, and he screams even louder as he lets go to grab his arm, and I spin out of reach. I use the momentum to lunge back and stab him in the gut.

Hopefully he bleeds out, the bastard.

I whip my head up when I hear a feminine scream, and watch as Petra gets knocked away she tries to help Auruo as he gets ganged up on, five to one. Fucking cheaters, how dare they play dirty! I run over to him, ignoring the pain as I step wrong and accidentally sprain my ankle. I jump unto the back of one before he realizes it, and after I slit his throat I flip off his back and slide across the floor to the next one. As I take her feet out under her, I stab her in the stomach.

Meanwhile Auruo has taken care of the other one, and Gunther and Petra have joined to get rid of the last one.

Within minutes afterwards, the battle is over, our superior veterans having no too big problems beating the shit out of these shit stains. Gratefully, there were no fatalities on our side. We pause to check for injuries, and as we look each other over, Petra loudly cries out and points at my arm. “Captain! You’re bleeding!”

Looking down I realize that the cut was deeper than I thought it was, as the adrenaline probably prevented it from hurting too much. I grab my non-blood soaked knife and cut a strip of fabric from my undershirt and tie it around the wound, gritting my teeth when the fabric applies pressure onto the wound to stop it from bleeding.

As I’m applying a second layer of fabric, the elevator dings to announce its arrival, and all of us freeze. If it’s another group of guards, we need to get back up right away.

We’re all holding our breath, I myself reaching for my now cleaned knife back in its sheath, as we watch the doors to the elevator as a predator would its prey.

The doors open and there’s only one person inside. The first one to react is Auruo, who was closest, and he lunges to attack.

But there’s something so familiar about that chestnut brown hair, that determined set to his features, and most importantly, those green eyes. I react, screaming out, “Don’t!” but it’s too late. Auruo is moving too fast to stop his momentum, and he ends up crashing into Eren.

Confused heads whip towards me as I sprint towards the elevators, towards Eren, towards my mate, as I ignore the sharp pain in my ankle and dash for my mate.

“Eren!” I scream as he finally notices me under the useless mass of muscle that is Auruo, and he immediately pushes him off of him, and gets up.

“Levi!” he screams back as he gathers his bearings and runs towards me.

We collide in a mass of bodies, sweat, tears, blood and desperation.

We’re together again, and everything’s gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright now that Eren’s with me. I’m saying something, he’s saying something, but I can’t hear anything except for the pounding of my chest, smell anything except for the happiness rolling off our combined scents, and understand anything other than the fact that we’re together again, and now we won’t ever be separated, ever, not if I can do anything about it.

We’re a sobbing mess, holding each other tightly, so tight that I can’t really breath, but who gives a flying fuck about breathing? Eren’s in my arms, I’m in his, and that’s all that matters.

“You’re back, you came back,” he whispers over and over into my hair.

“I said I would, I’ll always come back for you, brat,” I whisper back into his chest.

We both pull back at the same time, as if under a spell.

And as our lips greet each other for what seems like the first time in an eternity, I finally remember what it’s like to love and be loved by a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I haven't proofread this yet, so if there are any mistakes, PLEASE do let me know! :)  
> oh YEAH and D-7 until BlackPink in your area!!  
> (Just wanted to add that there sorry...)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect this update to take this long. I had major writer's block and I didn't feel the motivation to write at all. I'm genuinely sorry and thank you for reading!

**Levi**

I glare at the short, blonde alpha beside Eren. “Who the fuck are you?”

Eren places a calming hand on my arm as he answers in her stead. “That’s Annie, and she helped me escape, Levi. She’s not the enemy.”

Annie continues to hold my stare, not backing down a bit. “I’m willing to help your cause if it means I can get out of here for good.”

I take in her steely eyes and posture, and instantly know that she’s a soldier, trained to kill. It would be nice to have her on our side as we fight our way out. “Fine, but we can’t guarantee your safety. If you get killed it’s not our fault.”

“I’m used to those working conditions,” she replies without wavering. I just turn around after, and gesture for the group to move forward.

However, before we can, Eren tightens his grip on me and bites out, “My mother is in this building. Grisha held her hostage.”

I nod in recognition. “We had a hunch. There’s another group that was tasked with locating and extracting her safely.” Eren doesn’t seem all that convinced, however, and I look into his eyes reassuringly. “These are some of the best soldiers in the world, Eren. They have the best shot at getting your mother out safely.” I hug him tightly and whisper, “I won’t let anything happen to her, Eren.”

He finally pulls away and gives me a nod.

The rest of the mission goes by in a blur. We place the bombs in the strategically planned places, and get ourselves the fuck out of there.

All I can think about is Eren holding my hand, Eren breathing next to me and Eren finally safe. The others notice that I’m not quite right in the head as we move, and make sure to take extra care covering us because I can’t focus when Eren is finally here.

Before I know it, we’re back in the van and driving away as the building behind us goes up in flames. It’s only then when I can finally relax enough to look over at Eren sitting beside me, still gripping my hand hard. He’s slumped against me as he sleeps, and I don’t hold myself back as I brush his hair away from his eyes. I take in the sallow skin, the dark circles under his eyes and silently curse his father for putting his son through hell and back.

As we get farther and farther away from that hellish place, I feel myself calm down more and more, until eventually I can convince myself to close my eyes and let sleep take me away peacefully for the first time since Eren left.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

When I wake up it’s in the comfort of Levi’s bed. The scent clinging to the sheets is so familiar and comforting that I never want to get up. However, the first thing I notice is that the other side of the bed is cold and empty.

Where the fuck is Levi?

I really don’t want to get out of the soft bed, but then the need to know that Levi is safe and sound overrules the need to be comfortable. I climb out of the bed to see that I’ve been changed into some of my own clothes. There are low voices speaking outside, but none of them are Levi’s and that worries me.

I open the door and step outside to see Erwin and some other man talking as they sit at the kitchen table, eating something, as Levi is stares at them from the couch. They look up at me when I make an entrance, and Levi immediately moves to get up but I gesture at him that it’s okay. Instead, I make my way to sit next to him, and he instinctively squishes himself up next to me. I put an arm around him as he snuggles in. His scent immediately comforts me and I relax against his body.

_ I’m finally home. _

The man that Erwin was talking to introduces himself as Mike, and he is a big man, practically as big as Erwin. His scent isn’t as overpowering, however, and I peg him as a beta, or an alpha on strong suppressants. The former seems more likely.

“Grisha and Mikasa were caught escaping the building before it blew up, and are in custody of the police right now. There are several charges against them, and they’ll most likely spend quite a long time in jail, especially Grisha,” Erwin mentions casually and my face hardens at the mention of their names.

Suddenly I remember my mother and stiffen up. “Where’s my mother?” I ask, looking straight at Erwin.

He gives me a small grin and points with his chin at one of the guest rooms. “Go see for yourself.”

My mouth goes dry as I stand up and stumble towards the room. Could it be…? I don’t hesitate at all as my trembling hand turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. Levi is by my side the entire time, his steady hand a reassuring presence on the small of my back.

There, gulfed by the huge bed, is my mother.

On her fucking phone.

I would cry, but I’m at a loss for words as she looks up at me and then Levi, and grins. “I would have said hi but I was kind of busy catching up on Youtube videos,” she says as she starts to get up, and I’m absolutely gobsmacked.

“A-are you saying that Youtube is more important than your only son? What the fuck, mom?” I manage to gasp as she pulls me in for a hug. I can feel her smile into my shoulder as I add, “I missed you, mom.”

“As did I, my only son. Also, watch your fucking language,” she replies as she pulls away. I frown as Levi laughs quietly behind me. She looks at him and gives me a small smile. “Is that your handsome hunk?”

I groan loudly as I turn around to look at Levi.

He looks smug, that little fucker.

 

̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲ ̲

 

**Five years later**

“I can’t believe you knocked me up before we got married!”

“I can’t help it when you’re always begging me to fuck you! Besides, I bet my  _ royal alpha _  sperm is super potent!”

“Bitch, don’t put the blame on me when you’re the one that always insists on not using protection!”

“I was going to ask you this during dinner today anyways, but will you marry me?”

“...You should have waited until dinner.”

 

**Some more months later**

I stand on the altar as I watch Levi walk down the aisle in a white dress. With the veil covering his face, he looks like the epitome of pure. Like a virgin princess getting married to their prince charming. Minus the virgin part. The love that explodes in my chest and gushes out of my eyes can’t be helped as I watch my pregnant groom walk down the aisle.

Levi looks right into my eyes as he stands across from me. We say our vows and I can’t help but choke __up a bit during mine. Levi glares at me when I stutter, kind of messing up our little moment. I in return smile widely as he says his, although I’m not at all paying any attention to what he says.

What importance do words have when my mate is looking at me with hearts in his eyes and smiling softly?

I can’t help but look back on our relationship and note how messy and rushed it was. Despite the ups and downs of it all, I wouldn’t hesitate to go back and relive it all if it meant that I could be here on this altar, to take Levi as my husband. I try to convey that with my kiss as we make out heatedly to the cheers and hollers of the guests, but especially Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they had sappy, married buttsex after.  
> It's short, I know :(  
> Please let me know if there are any errors so I can correct them!


End file.
